The Route Of All Evil
by Cybelluk
Summary: This story brings to a close the issues left unsolved in Money for Nothing. Dick gets his revenge on Josh.


_Again thank you to DC comics for creating the main characters. _

**THE ROOT OF ALL EVIL?**

"Dick where are we going!" Terri whispered with some alarm as he swung the car right and paused as the imposing gates sighed open.

"Like I told you, and as you have been badgering me to bring you, we are going to 'my place'." Dick explained, smiling to himself at her concern.

"Dick! Come on stop messing around." Her eyes grew wider as they drove up the drive and the house revealed itself.

Dick drew up in front of the main doors and switched off the engine. He jumped out and skipped round to the passenger side door. Opening it he held his hand out to Terri. She looked at him with great anxiety, but didn't move.

"Dick come on, please stop. A jokes a joke but this…" She waved her hand in the direction of the house.

"It's not a joke. Come on, Terri honestly." Dick took her hand and pulled her from the car.

Terri stood eyeing the house with some trepidation.

"Dick? Oh please tell me you only work here and live over the garage or something."

"You are so funny at times." Dick took her hand and kissed her on the cheek before pulling her towards the front door.

Terri resisted and he turned to face her.

"Look, you have told me all about yourself, now it's my turn. I haven't told you any lies but I have evaded telling you the whole truth till now, for good reason." He took up her other hand too. "Please trust me on this and I will reveal the whole story behind all this." He indicated over his shoulder in the general direction of the house with his head.

Terri pulled her hands away and slipped her arm around Dicks gripping it very tight. Dick could feel her shaking so he patted her hand as he propelled her towards the doors. As they climbed the front steps one half of the front door opened to admit them.

"Good afternoon Sir, Miss." Alfred greeted them.

"Hi Alfred. Alfred this is Terri. Terri Alfred." Dick introduced them. "His official title is Butler but don't let that fool you." Dick laughed. Alfred smiled back.

"Pleased to meet you Terri. We've heard such a lot about you; it's nice to finally get to meet you. Master Bruce is in the lounge by the way. Can I bring you some tea or coffee?"

"I wouldn't mind a cold drink if that's alright, Terri?"

"Er, same here, thank you."

They stood for a moment watching Alfred's retreating back.

"Come on then, let's go introduce you to his lord and master." Dick grinned at her. In reality he was as nervous as she was. Although he had dated several girls in the past it was the first time he had actually brought one of them home.

He could feel Terri's arm tighten around his again.

Bruce heard them enter the lounge and he laid aside the newspaper he had been reading as he stood up to greet them.

"Hi, so you're Terri. I've heard so much about you; it's nice to finally get to meet you in the flesh." He held out a hand to her. "I'm Bruce."

Terri accepted the hand shake.

"Funny that's what… Alfred just said." She giggled slightly.

"Come in and sit down." Bruce invited, indicating with a sweep of his arm. Terri nervously perched on the edge of the large sofa. Dick sat beside her, sliding a protective arm around her back.

"Has Alfred offered you some refreshments?"

Terri nodded. "Yes thank you." She looked at Dick unsure of what to say or do.

"Well I have to say you certainly must be someone very special because I don't recall Dick bringing any of his previous girlfriends home like this." Bruce smiled gently. I understand though that he hasn't told you anything about all this yet."

"No, it was a shock when he turned into the drive I have to say. I think I'm just a little shell shocked right now."

"That's understandable." Bruce gave Dick a 'go on' look.

"Terri, look I didn't tell you about this because in the past I've dated girls who just turned out to be gold diggers. It was refreshing to find that you knew nothing about me, and so I could let you get to know 'me' before I told you. Look lets have a drink then I'll give you the grand tour while I explain. That's if you want to that is."

"I guess so." Terri ventured hesitantly.

Alfred interrupted them bringing in their drinks. He placed them on the low table in front of them. He glanced up at Bruce who gave him and almost unperceivable nod to indicate so far so good.

"Thank you." Terri nodded to Alfred.

"I take it you are aware of who I am?" Bruce asked her.

"Well not really. Well, oh I'm sorry." She coloured up, embarrassed.

"It's alright, don't be. You're right Dick it is nice to find someone who doesn't know who you are. Ok. I'm Bruce Wayne, does that help?"

Terri's eyes widened as the realisation dawned on her.

"Oh!" She pressed her hand to her mouth. "You mean … the Bruce Wayne who owns the company my father has just started working for?"

"I believe so, yes."

"But, you're like a millionaire or something." Terri struggled with the realisation.

"Well more like a multi billionaire to be exact, but who's counting? Look please don't let that put you off at all." Bruce's eyes laughed as he smiled gently. "I'm not an ogre or anything."

"Huh." Dick chortled. "Don't believe a word of it. He is so mean at times… Only kidding." He added seeing Terri's look of alarm. "He's a pussy cat really. Look come on I'll give you the tour like I said and explain everything. We'll see you later at tea Bruce. "

"Ok."

Dick held his hand out to Terri and helped her up from the sofa and then slid his arm around her waist.

"Come on."

"And this is my room." Dick pushed the door open and stood back to let Terri enter.

"Goodness, it's huge!"

"That's what they all say." Dick couldn't help grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh you!" Terri slapped him on the arm. "Typical!"

"Ouch!" Dick held his arm in mock agony.

"As I was saying, it is a big room." She wandered over to the fireplace. "Is this a working fireplace?"

"Yes." Dick nodded.

"I bet it's nice in winter to have fire, cosy."

"Yep, takes the chill away for sure." Dick walked over to the door at the opposite side of the room. "This is my 'study'." He told her as he opened the door.

Terri joined him and peered in.

"Ooh what a lovely bright room."

Then this is the 'closet'." He moved to the door next to the study.

"Goodness it's nearly as big as my bedroom!"

Dick laughed. "I never thought I would need a space as big as this and couldn't ever imagine filling it. Then I found I had clothes I never realised I needed. On top of that the gang tend to leave clothes here. So don't be alarmed if you find some girls clothing in there. Mind you they are always digging about in here so no doubt the girls have stuff of mine they have 'borrowed' at some point. I'm just glad I'm not as tall as the other guys or I wouldn't have any clothes left."

"The girls borrow your clothes? Like what?"

"Mainly shirts and t-shirts, oh and would you believe a pair of P.J.'s that I have never had back, but they all have their eyes on a couple of embroidered tunics that belonged to my Mum and Dad. I've had to hide them."

Dick laughed as he moved to the next door.

"This is the bathroom. Again the girls have a cupboard and drawers to themselves, with everything from jewellery to make up to women's stuff. They treat my room as a home from home." Dick explained.

"But that's nice. They are a great bunch of guys. I envy you this en suite though, it can be murder trying to get in the bathroom at home." Terri stepped back and surveyed the room. "You could live up here; all you need is a kitchen. Oh you haven't, have you?"

"Nah. Bruce did say it may be an idea to put a small kitchenette in the storage room next door so when the gang are here we don't have to go all the way down to the kitchen when we want anything, but we decided against it. They just love going down and raiding the kitchen." Dick chuckled at the thought. "Much to Alfred's consternation."

"Is that a real four poster?" Terri's eyes settled on the huge bed.

"Well not exactly. Look the posts don't actually meet." Dick pointed out. "I'm told it was actually built into the room. In fact it can't be moved. The headboard is part of the wall panelling and the 'canopy' is the ceiling."

"Wow it looks big enough to get lost in!"

"My thoughts exactly when I first moved here. It's very comfortable though. Here try it out." Dick sat on the edge and patted the bed at the side of him.

"Oh you think I'm going to fall for that?" Terri laughed. "What kind of a girl do you take me for?" she sat down nevertheless. "Ok I think it's about time you told me about all this don't you?"

"Ok." Dick shuffled across and lay back against the pillows. He held out his arm to Terri. She turned round and laid beside him her head on his chest. He folded his arm around her.

"I'm actually adopted. Bruce is my foster father." Dick began. "I actually began my life as part of a circus family."

"Really! Wow! What happened?" Terri rolled over so that she could look at Dick's face. She saw a wave of sadness pass across it.

"My parents were murdered." He said simply.

"Oh Dick, no!" Terri reached up and kissed him. "If it's too difficult to tell me it's alright." She kissed him again on the lips. Dick returned the kiss, lingering to delay the telling of his story.

"No I need to tell you now." He told her hugging her to him.

"So when people ask me what my relationship is with Bruce I tell them, he's legally my father, although he isn't old enough to be so biologically. He is probably more like a big brother in that respect, but ultimately he is my best friend."

Terri gazed at him for a short while. Then took his face in her hands and kissed him gently.

"Oh Dick you seem to have had such an awful time of things. You seem to be happy here now though."

"I guess I am. So I take it you still want to continue going out with me?" Dick swiftly changed the subject

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Hmm, maybe your parents wouldn't appreciate you going out with a Romany gypsy, albeit a half gypsy, let alone an ex circus performer."

"I don't suppose the fact that you're now filthy rich would persuade them otherwise would it."

"Huh, you only want me for my money too." Dick looked downcast.

"Silly, I fell in love with you before I knew all about you. I think its exciting, although it's sad."

"Say that again."

"What exciting but sad?"

"No the first part." Dick rolled over and pinned her down under his arm.

"Oh I forgot what I said now." Terri's eyes shone as she teased him.

"Come here let me help you remember…"

"I hope you are hungry." Alfred enquired as he positioned the tea trolley at the side of the sofa.

"You bet." Dick enthused as he eyed the mound of sandwiches.

"Now why does that not surprise me?" Alfred laughed. "I'm sure this boy has hollow legs." He told Terri.

"So I've noticed. I don't know how he manages to keep so fit the amount of food he can put away."

"It's all the hard work I do." Dick chuckled. "Bruce works me to death."

"I'm sure that's not true, is it Mr Wayne?"

"It certainly isn't, but please call me Bruce."

"Thank you." Terri acknowledged Alfred as he handed her a plate, then a cup and saucer.

"I will leave you all to help yourselves if that is alright?" Alfred told them. "I have some other jobs I need to get done."

"Of course Alfred, that will be fine. Thank you. It looks a lovely spread."

"May I ask what your plans are?" Bruce asked as Dick and Terri climbed back into the car.

"Oh we are going back to Terri's so she can change then we're meeting up with the guys at the club."

"Are you planning on coming home after?"

"I haven't planned not to. If anything alters I will let you know."

"Ok have fun then." Bruce waved as Dick drove away.

"I always let them know what my plans are, and if I alter them I tell them. You know believe it or not being abducted is a big threat for all of us. Alfred was even kidnapped." Dick explained.

"Oh my, could I be a… a…target too?"

"I don't want to frighten you but well maybe. Don't worry though I will protect you."

Terri laughed.

"You sound like you're my own personal super hero."

Dick couldn't help smiling at the irony of this remark.

"You know I actually enjoyed that." Terri told him. "It wasn't as bad as I had expected. Oh boy just wait till I get back to work, they will never believe me when I tell them who I'm dating."

"You know the stuff about my parents and all that, well I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about it. Most folk know the story in general terms but, oh I'm sure you understand, it's difficult to explain."

"Alright, I think I understand."

"You know, how do I put this? Look Bruce and I get a lot of media attention at times and so can I ask that you keep what we talk about confidential. The gang are very good at it now. Sometimes things can happen that we need to keep secret."

"I, I think I understand. I suppose it's a price I will have to pay for dating you."

"Listen, it's up to you, but it isn't going to be long before the press realise I'm dating and will want to know all about you. So we can try and keep you out of the limelight or you can go with the flow, if you get my meaning?"

"Oh boy that sounds scary! I don't know what to think. Shall we just play it by ear? I mean I'm sure you will protect me wont you."

Dick smiled at her fondly.

"Dick? I can tell my parents cant I?"

"I would appreciate it if you gave them the abridged version if you don't mind, well I mean you can tell them about me but anything that you may hear at the Manor isn't always for 'public consumption', if you get my meaning. Look there are a lot of people out there would love to ruin Bruce, why I have never fathomed, that's why I'm asking you to be discrete."

"I do understand honest." Terri put her hand on Dicks arm. "Ok now the big question is what on earth do I wear tonight?"

Dick laughed. "Just wait till I take you to one of the big balls we get invited to. Then you will really be at a loss to know what to wear."

Oh my! What kind of ball?"

"Often black tie events. You know tuxedos and all that."

"Then I definitely have not got a thing to wear for that kind of occasion!"

Dick laughed again. "I get out of them as often as I can, I'm not comfortable in a tux' and they are often a bit boring."

"I think I fancy seeing you in a tux', I bet you look like a film star."

"I bet you say that to all the guys. Why don't you wear those tight jeans and, hmmm, I'm sure you can find a top. Didn't you buy a new one the other day, I've not seen you wear it yet."

"You know you never cease to amaze me most guys wouldn't notice things like that."

"Oh I have many talents you have yet to discover. Wouldn't do to reveal them all at once now would it?"

"Good morning Margaret, Betty." Bruce greeted as he exited the private elevator giving Dick a push as he did so.

The two women looked up with some alarm as the two men began to play fight. This was unusual behaviour to say the least for the office. Dick managed to break away and make it to his office slamming the door behind him and turning the key.

Bruce ran into his office calling as he went.

"You forgot the connecting door!"

"Well I never." Margaret exclaimed swivelling her seat around to stare at the office doors. Her eyebrows rose as she heard squeals of laughter.

"Ok, that's not fair, argh no!" Dick cried out amid the unsuppressed laughter. "No, ok, I submit."

"You sure?" Bruce chortled.

"Yes, yes, yes."

Margaret tapped on the door.

"Excuse me, er. I have your messages." Her eyebrows rose again as she saw Dick sat on the floor leaning against the sofa looking decidedly dishevelled. Bruce was just getting to his feet.

"Thank you Margaret. I'm sorry I was just teaching this young man a lesson."

"Huh that's what you call it?

"Ok back to normality now." Bruce made a sudden move towards Dick again. Dick jumped to his feet. "Ha, fooled you. Its alright Margaret I was only tickling him."

"That's alright then. I suppose it is nice to see you both in such a good mood." She sniffed.

"Oops. Come on Dick lets get our noses to that grindstone before we incur Margaret's wrath." Bruce laughed.

"Right oh." Dick straightened his clothing as he settled himself behind his desk. Bruce took the message slips from Margaret as he went back to his office.

"Its nice to see them like that sometimes, shows they're human." Betty remarked to Margaret as she resumed her seat.

There was quiet from both offices as Bruce and Dick worked. It was lunchtime before Bruce popped his head round the connecting door.

"Dick, have we heard anything yet regarding the pantograph?"

"No, well not anything that will help as yet."

"Look I have to go to a meeting this afternoon, can I leave it with you to chase it up?"

"Yes sure no problems. I'll get on to Lucius, I'm sure he will be only too happy to help."

"You know while it's nice to be able to have some time to ourselves its kinda frighteningly quiet of late. I mean no great criminal escapades to contend with, just the run of the mill stuff. Makes you wonder if it's the calm before the storm?" Bruce commented wryly.

"I know what you mean. It's been good though getting the time to spend with Terri. I don't quite know how I'm going to make the excuses if it gets busy."

"That can be a problem. Look we will have to discuss this later. I'm hoping that I will get back by supper tonight, will you be home?"

"Er, yes I will be Terri has a family commitment tonight so I'm on my own."

"Not out with the guys instead?"

"Not tonight everyone is busy with something."

"Perhaps we can manage a patrol together then."

"Ok It's a date." Dick grinned.

"Ok make sure you get some lunch before you do anything. I'll be getting fed before the meeting."

Bruce disappeared before Dick could answer.

"Lucius. Are you free this afternoon? I'd like to tie up with you and discus the pantograph debacle… great…no I'll come to you… Bruce has a meeting this afternoon. Huhuh. Ok I will see you later. Oh I'm going to grab some lunch on the way, you want anything bringing? You sure that's all you want… okey dokey."

Dick flipped the switch on the board cutting off the connection to Lucius.

He stood up and stretch lazily before leaving his office.

"Betty, I'm going to get some lunch and then I'm going to be with Lucius Fox. So unless it's real urgent just take a message will you." Dick started towards the elevator. "Can I bring you ladies something back?" he asked as the doors slid open. "Margaret?"

"No thank you, I brought a packed lunch today." Betty acknowledged.

"No I'm fine too, but thank you for asking." Margaret told him.

"I can't tempt you with a cake from 'Crumbs' at all. Or are you both on a diet?"

"You are such a bad influence." Margaret admonished. "It would be nice to have something to go with our afternoon coffee though"

She reached for her purse.

"Never mind about that." Dick waved his hand at her. "It's my treat." He nipped into the lift and the doors slid shut.

Betty and Margaret gave each other a knowing look.

"It must be love." Betty chuckled.

"I agree. I hope it lasts because it is so nice to see him so relaxed and happy."

"Lucius, I can't see how the pantograph could have been known about by anyone outside of the Wayne organisation."

"I know that's what puzzled me. But know about it they did. I can only deduce that we had or even still have a mole." Lucius agreed.

"Could it be anyone outside? I mean did you not say it was being patented?"

"I suppose it could have come from there but we have never had a problem before."

"So what do we know?" Dick held his hand up and ticked of on each finger. "The machine was got out of here on a ploy, it was received by the lab but no one thought to ask why. Then it was intercepted on its way back. We think the delivery guy was complicit in this, albeit maybe by force. Then we get it back."

"If I hadn't made a silly mistake we wouldn't have been any the wiser." Lucius pointed out. "It was only by pure luck that Batman and Robin found the location of the press, so I hear."

"Hmm. Commissioner Gordon told Bruce that Danny and his wife hadn't been located yet either. You know as I see it either someone at the patent office talked or someone from the lab. Either way the result was the same. If we can find out who talked then it may give us a lead to the forgers."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Lucius gave Dick a puzzled look as if saying he didn't know what to do.

"Ok well I think maybe it would be best if you tackle the patents office, you deal with them more than do, so they may be more co-operative. I'll check out the lab and see what I can come up with. Someone had to put in that requisition."

"Ok are you going to begin this afternoon?" Lucius glanced at the wall clock.

"I reckon I will go into the lab first thing. Then I can spend all day if I have too. Besides I have some paperwork to finish here, I'm behind with it as it is."

"Not letting your love life get in the way of work are you?" Lucius eyes twinkled with mischief.

"You know it never ceases to amaze me how fast stuff gets around. Nothings sacred." Dick laughed.

"Seriously how is it going? I hear tell she is a real stunner."

"Fine thanks. Yes she is beautiful, and yes I am in love with her. No we haven't got engaged or even broached the subject. Anything else you want to know?"

"When am I going to get to meet this delightful creature that has captured your heart so completely?"

"Lucius you old so and so. There is a charity ball coming up I suppose you will be attending as usual?"

"The homeless children and hospice one? Why yes of course, naturally."

"Well I'm taking Terri to that. So everyone will get a chance to see her." Dick's face fell. "Including the press."

"I hope she is prepared for what will happen?"

"I have tried to explain to her, but you never realise what its like till it happens to you. I remember the first public event I attended with Bruce. I was so scared by the crush of the press and almost blinded by the flash lights. I can see why the stars wear dark glasses. Mind you after the first time I was able to slip past them most times, they were more interested in Bruce than me then."

"I look forward to it."

There was a fine misty drizzle in the air as Dick pulled up in front of the laboratories, the sort that doesn't seem much but actually soaks you through.

Dick used his parking privileges and parked beside the main doors.

He hurried into the building and the reception.

"I'm here to see Ester Hallam." He told the receptionist. It was a different girl to the one he had encountered before. She was a lot younger and dark haired with deep brown eyes.

"I'll just let her know you're here." She chirped as she turned to the switchboard and pressed buttons. "Miss Hallam there's a Mr Grayson here to see you… Ok." She turned back to Dick. If you would like to take a seat over there she will be with you in a few minutes. Oh can you sign in so I can get your pass." She turned a clipboard towards him."

Dick signed and then wandered over to the seats. He didn't sit, as he remembered they hadn't been that comfortable. He made a mental note to maybe see someone about getting them swapped for something a little better. Outside the drizzle had got heavier and the clouds were threatening to drop a great deal of water on the city. Through the glass they had a violet, steely blue tone, small bits of white fluffy cloud scudded across below them as if trying to get out of the way before they got caught in a downpour too.

"Mr Grayson, Miss Hallam says she will be about ten minutes and sends her apologies. I have your pass here now though." The receptionist called to him.

Dick ambled across to the desk and picked up the pass, then walked back to the seats. This time he perched on the edge of one and pulled out his mobile. He smiled to himself as he composed a text. He held the phone in his hand after he had sent it. It chirped, announcing an incoming message.

"_Same to you too." _The message read_ "and more besides. X X X."_

Dick grinned. He felt a flutter of emotion across his chest.

"Mr Grayson." Ester Hallam was stood beside him. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry, yes. I just had a text message, sorry."

"Judging by the smile on your face it must have been from your girlfriend."

"My, word sure gets round fast doesn't it?" Dick laughed.

"So what can we do for you today?" Ester asked her eyes softening a little.

"I was hoping we could find out how the pantograph was ordered and by whom."

"I don't think we have made much progress with that since you first came." Ester looked somewhat abashed as they moved towards the elevator.

"Not to worry, I have an idea as to what I am looking for I just need access to a terminal and all the data bases. I promise not to get in the way, unless I need your help with something that is." Dick flashed her one of his cute looks.

"I think that there is an office unoccupied at present. You will be 'safe' there. I mean we can't have you disrupting all the female staff now can we?" Esters eyes laughed.

"Whatever do you mean?" Dick tried to look as if he didn't understand.

The door of the elevator hissed open and they stepped out onto a corridor.

"This way." Ester instructed as she led him past several doors. "Here, this should be adequate for your requirements. I'll get you the access codes you'll need. I'll be back in a few moments."

"I'll need to be able to access everything, all personnel records included." Dick stressed.

"I understand." Ester laughed as she disappeared out of the door.

Dick settled himself behind the desk and booted up the computer then took a large notepad from his briefcase. He fished a pen from the case too.

He sat back and stretched his arms above his head to ease the kinks out of his back.

The door opened again and Ester reappeared.

"Here we go." She handed him a sheet of paper.

"Cheers." Dick thanked her.

"Is there anything else?"

"Er, any chance of some coffee?"

"Oh I'm sure I can manage that."

"Thank you."

Dick ran his finger down the list of codes and then decided to begin with all the personnel records.

"This is going to take some time." He said to himself under his breath.

He had just got through checking the first two records when Ester returned with a large insulated jug, a mug and cream and sugar on a tray.

"This should keep you going for a while. If you need some more just give me a bell, my extensions 107."

"Thanks, I'm sure it will keep me going."

"I'll leave you to it then. Have fun."

Dick didn't answer as he had already turned his attention back to the screen.

He was vaguely aware that his mobile was bleeping at him. He grabbed it from the desk beside him and saw the message alert on the screen. He had a text message. He flipped the phone open and pressed the single digit fast dial.

"Hi, I'm sorry sweetheart I was real busy and lost track of time… Honestly…. I really can't make lunch today I'm tied up at the lab searching through records… Yup boring but essential….I tell you what as soon as I'm ready to leave here I'll ring you…yes…I'll come straight over and pick you up… Well we can always go get something to eat first…I want to be leaving here before six… Yes I'll get some lunch brought in…..I love you too… Yes that much…Ok… See you later…I won't… back at ya."

Dick smiled to himself as he ended the conversation. He felt a warm flutter inside, but tried to ignore it, business was business and he had a job to do right now. He realised he was hungry, Terri having mentioned lunch. He picked up the telephone and dialled Ester's extension.

"I'm sorry to bother you but is there any chance someone could organise some sandwiches to be brought in for me. Oh anything, I'm not fussy. Great, thanks that will be brilliant." He replaced the receiver and again tried to focus on the screen.

The office door opened and Ester came in with a tray of food, followed by a younger girl with another insulated jug of coffee.

"I hope this is alright?" she asked as she placed the tray on the side table.

"It looks very good, I didn't realise how hungry I was till my girlfriend called and mentioned lunch." Dick laughed.

"Have you found anything yet?" Ester enquired. She turned to the younger girl. "Thanks for the help Karen." Taking the hint Karen reluctantly left.

"Not as yet but I think I've covered a large chunk of the data so far."

"Good. Er would you mind if I had my lunch in here with you? I could do with a break; I'm always being called to do something when I try to have mine at my desk."

"Be my guest." Dick waved his arm expansively.

Ester dropped into the easy chair opposite the desk and stretched her legs.

"It's been so hectic this morning." She sighed stretching her legs out.

Dick stood up and stepping to the side table poured himself a coffee. He raised his mug in Esters direction his eyebrows rising in silent question.

"Oh please." Ester nodded. "Thank you."

Dick poured out a second mug of coffee, turning to look at Ester again.

"Oh just milk, thanks."

Dick handed her the mug after filling her request. He returned to his seat behind the desk after firstly gathering up a couple of sandwiches.

"You know the only thing I can think of is that someone got in here as an employee, but I can't seem to find anyone that fits the bill. You know someone who would leave as soon as they had managed to get the pantograph here."

"Hmmm." Ester looked thoughtful for a few moments then her face lit up as an idea hit her. "You know we had a team of contract cleaners in not long before the machine was brought here."

"I thought the cleaning was done 'in house'?"

"Well it is normally but now and then there is an outside contractor hired to do the specialist cleaning. Stuff the regular cleaning staff can't do. Health and safety and all that you know. We have used the same team for ages. The people they send are supposed to have undergone rigorous checks before they are allowed to work here given the sensitive nature of the stuff we do."

"So who is this company? Maybe you're on to something there. It would, hopefully, be difficult but not impossible to get someone in that way. Its how they knew in the first place though that really bothers me."

"It's Sanitech. The records are on the data base."

Dick clicked the keyboard.

"Got 'em. Now then, let's see." He studied the screen. "I think I may have to call on the company to ask for their records. Hang on have you a list of the workers from the time before, so I can compare them?"

Ester came over to the desk and leaned across she typed in a command. A list jumped up on the screen and she hit print, as it was being printed she hit another button and the more recent list appeared.

Dick retrieved the print out and turned back to the computer.

"These two were not on the team on the previous job." He pointed to the screen. "It could just be that they have a large turnover of staff and these two," he pointed to the printed list, "just don't work for the company, or perhaps were on another job." He added. "It is certainly a good place to look though. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Ester grinned.

Dick leaned back in the chair and stretched his arms over his head, yawning.

"Tired?" Ester quizzed.

"Kinda. Its not easy juggling work and a social life sometimes. I often wonder how Bruce does it. At least I get out of a lot of the formal events he is expected to attend. You know there are times when we don't even see each other for several days, or it's like ships that pass in the night."

"It must be difficult that." Ester sympathised.

"I guess we just got used to it. Of course now I'm going out with Terri I get to see less of him unless we stop in."

"Aw, poor Bruce." Ester giggled. Dick laughed with her.

"I suppose I had better get in contact with Sanitech and arrange a visit. Thank you so much for all your help. I may need to come back and keep on checking here."

"Ok. I'm glad to have been of some use. Oh I suppose I had better get back or they will be sending out a search party. Look just call me if you need to check some more." Ester went to the door. "Can you find your own way out?"

"Oh I think I can manage that." Dick smiled.

Ester slipped out closing the door behind her.

Dick manoeuvred the car into a tight space between two vans bearing the logo 'Sanitech'. The company turned out to be located on a business park, one of many springing up around the city. It was just one in amongst the many identical units, with its roller door and half glazed entrance door to one side.

Some attempt had been made to make them appear less uniform by the colours the exteriors had been painted.

A song his father had sung when they past the new estates of houses when on their travels sprung to mind. He hadn't thought about it in a long time.

"_Little boxes, little boxes all made out of ticky tacky and they all look just the same."_ He sang under his breath.

He had decided to arrive unannounced, that way there was less chance of them covering up any cracks in their system.

Pulling open the sprung door he stepped into a corridor. He was assailed by the pungent vapours of cleaning fluids. On his right as he entered the corridor was a closed frosted glass sliding window with a buzzer bearing the legend 'Ring for attention'. He could hear the faint sound of a radio playing and the tap tap of a keyboard being used. Somewhere he heard a phone ring.

He pressed the buzzer and waited.

After a brief interlude he heard a chair being pushed back and a shadowy figure approached the window. It was pushed open.

"Hello, can I help you?" the middle aged woman asked him.

"I certainly hope so." Dick told her. "I'm Richard Grayson I'm doing some investigations on behalf of Wayne Industries in respect of some irregularities that have occurred recently. I would like to speak to someone in authority if I may."

The woman looked flustered as if she wasn't sure what to

"If you could be specific as to what irregularities you are referring to I will be able to direct you to the right person." She pressed.

"I think I should be speaking with your Human Resources manager."

"Just a minute I'll see if he is available." She walked back to her desk and picking up the phone, dialled. She turned her back to Dick so he could not see or hear what she was saying. At one point in the conversation she glanced back at him.

She replaced the handset and came back to the window.

"Mr Angelli will be down in a few moments." She informed Dick as she slid the window across again.

A little taken aback at this strange behaviour Dick scanned the surroundings. It was all rather utilitarian. The corridors only adornment was a large notice board festooned with multi coloured notices. He became aware of footsteps descending hidden stairs. A man appeared around the corner.

"Mr Grayson? How can I be of assistance?"

"I need to discuss a small problem with you. I would prefer to speak to you in confidence if at all possible."

"The receptionist said you were here on behalf of Wayne Industries, may I enquire as to what authority you have?"

"I think being the son of Bruce Wayne might give me some authority." Dick countered the attempted put down. "I'm here on his behalf."

Mr Angelli looked a little startled. He closed his mouth abruptly and cleared his throat noisily.

"Would you like to come up to my office, it's this way." Angelli turned on his heal and headed back the way he had come. Dick followed.

At the top of the stairs was a narrow balcony overlooking the main body of the unit. It was fitted out with rows of high shelving.

A row of glass fronted offices lined the opposite side. Angelli led the way into one at the very end of the balcony. It occupied the corner of the building and benefited from the natural light coming from windows in two walls.

"Please sit down." Angelli indicated that Dick should take the hard plastic chair positioned in front of his desk. "Can I offer you some refreshment, coffee?"

"No, thank you." Dick declined as he sat down.

Angelli sidled round his desk and sat in his chair. He looked a little uncomfortable to say the least.

"So what is it I can do for you?"

"I'll get straight to the point. I need to know who was on the cleaning detail that went into Wayne Lab's last."

"May I ask why?"

"Not at this point no. I'm sorry but it is quite a…sensitive problem. I'm sorry but you know if you co-operate at this point it will be better for your company. The most I can tell you is that we believe that there is a strong possibility that someone used this company as a cover to gain access to Wayne Labs. Beyond that the fewer people that know why the better."

"Oh! Ok let me get the files." Angelli rose and went to a tall filing cabinet and pulled out a fat folder. He brought it back to the desk and flipped it open.

He pulled a piece of foolscap paper out of the folder and slid it across to Dick.

"That's the last gang to go into the Lab's. Mr Grayson, all our staff are vetted closely and undergo rigorous background checks. That is because we do have many clients where security is important."

"Huhuh. Do you have the list from the previous cleaning job?"

"Yes here." Angelli slid another sheet across the desk. "It is the nature of this type of business to have a moderately high turnover of staff."

"So it would be quite normal for any fairly regular staff to end up working with someone they don't know? In fact that they may have only just met for that job."

"Well I guess so, possibly. Like I said we do vet all employees."

A germ of an idea was forming in Dick's mind.

"So let's say all the checks have been done. Then what?"

"The person is assigned to a team."

"What about training?"

"If they have the right credentials then it's more often than not on the job training. The team leader is responsible for that."

"So they turn up here and I suppose they are then ferried to the job in one of your vans?"

"That's what usually happens. They clock in and then the team leader picks up the paperwork telling them where to go.

"So it could be possible that despite all the checks someone could replace a new worker and no one would be any the wiser?"

Angelli went bright red.

"I suppose it could happen." He spluttered as he realised that a huge flaw in procedures had reared its ugly head.

"Ok. Well can you tell me if anyone off this list left shortly after the job?" Dick slid the list round to face Angelli.

"Let me check." He tapped the keyboard on the desk and peered at the computer screen. "Oh no." he whispered.

"Yes?"

"This guy never showed up the next day." Angelli pointed to a name on the list. There's a note here saying that someone tried to contact him but was unable to reach him."

Dick picked up a pen from the pot on the desk and drew a ring around the name.

"I'm sure that when the guy is found it will turn out that he was not the person who turned up for work that day. Can I have his contact details please? In fact I would appreciate a copy of the file."

"Yes, yes I will go and copy it for you now." Angelli jumped up and headed out of the door.

Dick waited, smiling to himself. This was hopefully a good lead. He hoped that the real Iago Marquez was going to easy to find. In fact it occurred to him that he hoped the guy was still alive.

Angelli hurried back in through the door.

"Here you are." He handed Dick a copied sheet.

"Thank you." Dick glanced at the details. "I will go and pay the guy a visit. You know I hope that you will seriously review your security procedures. I definitely will be advising the lab to consider your contract with them very carefully. Maybe if you can show that you have tightened up then your company can be reconsidered."

"I can't blame you for that. I think I would have said the same had the boot been on the other foot." Angelli conceded. "I wonder if you would let me know as to the outcome of your visit to Mr Marquez."

"If it will help tighten up your security then yes I will."

"Again thank you. I hope you will accept my sincere apologies on behalf of Sanitech." Angelli rose proffering his hand.

Dick reached across and shook Angelli's hand.

"I accept your apologies. I just hope that we can sort this mess out. Thank you for the information…No it's alright I think I can find my own way out." Dick added as he turned to leave.

Dick retraced his steps and exited the unit. The fine drizzle that had persisted all day had finally given way to steady rain, as he went towards the car it became a torrential downpour.

Cursing under his breath Dick scrambled into the car slamming the door closed after him.

The rain lashed against the windscreen making visibility difficult. Dick was forced to slow down to a crawl. It was as dark as night and getting worse. He was almost tempted to quit and go meet Terri instead.

"No." He told himself. "I must get this problem sorted Bruce wouldn't be happy if I quit now."

As usual the roads had become grid locked and he found himself stuck between a large truck and a bus, inching forward.

Eventually he spotted a turn off he could use to take as a short cut. Thankfully his nights spent as Robin had given him a good knowledge of the cities geography. He indicated and spun the car right. As he had hoped the traffic was lighter.

He hit the hands free dial on the mobile and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for a connection.

"Hello." Terri chirped.

"Hiya sexy. What's happening?"

"Nothing much, I managed to get home a little earlier. You still picking me up around six?"

"I'm hoping so. I'm on my way to visit someone who may be able to shed some light on a problem. Where do you fancy eating tonight?"

"Oh I don't mind, you know more places than I do. Although I do rather fancy Chinese if that's alright?"

"Sweetie whatever your heart desires." Dick chuckled. "I just hope the rain stops or at least slows down. I got soaked just getting to the car."

"Aw poor you. Look, tell you what lets eat then come back here. It looks like its going to be a nice night for being out." Terri suggested. "Mom and Dad have got to go out…in fact come straight here we can order take out instead."

"Hmm sounds good, as long as your Mom and Dad won't mind."

"Why should they? I'm a big girl now." She laughed.

"Alright I'll get there as soon as I can. Love you."

"Love you too."

Dick hit the disconnect button. He felt a warm glow begin in the pit of his stomach. He had never felt this feeling before with any other of his dates. Could this be what his Mom had said was 'that feeling' when you just know this is 'the one' as she had told him she had known when she met his Dad.

He forced his attention back to the task in hand.

The affluent streets began to give way to the less well cared for. His destination was across the river in an area that was little more than a ghetto.

He stuck out like a sore thumb in this area. His car alone made it obvious he was a stranger here. He could feel eyes following him, full of malice and accusation.

Iago Marquez lived on a street where they were fortunate to have what were optimistically called front gardens. In most cases in actuality a patch of yellowing arid grass and soil. Most had rusted cars parked on them or were littered with toys, or both. Some were obviously used as dumping grounds. Virtually every house looked in need of urgent repairs of some kind or other.

"Even our trailer was better than these." Dick thought wryly.

Dick peered at the numbers on the houses seeking Marquez's. It stood out from the rest as someone had painted it in a variety of garish shades of paint, in a multitude of designs. It obviously had been an attempt to make it brighter, but it just looked sad now that the colours had faded out.

Dick climbed the wooden steps to the front door under a porch and rang the bell. Inside he heard the shouts of young voices and a woman yelling.

"Go answer the door! I'm busy."

Dick waited patiently.

The door was pulled open and a young boy not much older that about ten glared up at him.

"Wacha wan?" he demanded.

"I'm looking for Iago, does he live here?"

"Mebbe, mebbe not. Wacha wan wid 'im?"

A harassed looking woman appeared behind the boy and she slapped him across the back of his head.

"Where are your manners? I'm sorry can I help you?" She eyed Dick suspiciously, noticing the car parked on the kerb.

"I'm looking for Iago Marquez." Dick explained again.

"What do you want him for, is he in trouble?"

"I shouldn't think so but I do need to speak with him if I can?"

The woman turned back into the house shouting.

"Iago, Iago!" There's someone here wanna speak with you. Iago…"

A young man about the same age as Dick poked his head round a doorway.

"What does he want?" he asked her seeing Dick.

The woman walked past him into the main part of the house.

"I dunno you had better sort it out." She told him as she went past.

"Just hang on a minute while I get my trousers on." Iago shouted to Dick.

Dick stood to one side of the door watching the road as he waited.

Iago appeared with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He pulled the front door to and then lit the cigarette with a silver lighter.

"She don't let me smoke in the house." He explained as he took a long draw. "What can I help you with?" he asked looking Dick up and down. "You're a bit out of your way here aint you?"

"Mr Marquez I wanted to ask you about the job you had at Sanitech. Why did you leave after just one day?"

"I never got that job. Well I thought I had but then before I was due to go in I got a call to say they had changed their minds and not to turn up."

"Are you sure about that because according to them you did one days work then didn't turn up again."

"Of course I'm sure I was real ticked off too as I needed the job bad."

"Do you know who called you?"

"Look why do you wanna know, what business is it of yours?"

"It looks as if you were put off by someone who wanted to use your identity to infiltrate Wayne Labs to get access to some experimental equipment." Dick explained. "That's why I want to know if you could identify who called you."

"All I know is someone called saying they were from Sanitech and I was no longer needed as they had got their full quota of staff."

The woman came out the front door.

"Iago I'm of to work I will see you in the morning. Make sure your brothers don't go out please." She told him as she went down the steps. "And don't go smoking those disgusting things in the house while I'm out."

"Yes Mom." Iago called after her.

"I wanted that job so as I could help Mom. She has to work all night at the laundry, but it barely makes ends meet. Since Dad walked out it hasn't been easy on her, not that he would work in the first place. So watcha do to get threads like that and a nice car." Iago nodded towards Dick's car.

"Got adopted by a billionaire." Dick laughed.

"I reckon that would do it." Iago smiled. "Some folk have all the luck."

"Thank you anyway for the help. Hey it sounds as if your brothers are wrecking the place; I'll leave you to them."

"Thanks. Hey I don't suppose you could spare a couple of bucks could you, you know maybe I could get them a pizza or something you know."

Dick took his wallet out and pulled out a couple of bills.

"Call this payment for information." He smiled as he handed them over and then turned to descend the steps.

Iago stood looking at the money in amazement as Dick climbed back into his car.

The weather had settled back down to an irritating drizzle again as he pulled onto the drive of Terri's parents home. He switched off the engine and sat for a few moments. He felt very weary.

Terri waved at him from the front door and he climbed out of the car and hurried over to her.

"You look all done in." Terri reached up and kisses him. "Come on in and sit down. I'll get you a drink. What would you like? No let me guess, I bet you would love a cup of tea."

"How did you guess?" Dick smiled at her as he followed her into the lounge.

"I pay attention." She chuckled pulling his jacket from his shoulders and pushing him down onto the sofa. "I won't be a minute." She disappeared towards the kitchen.

Dick laid his head back against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes.

He opened them again when he felt soft lips on his own.

"Your teas going to get cold." Terri admonished. "You really are tired. Come on lets order some food then you can get home to bed. Or you know you could stop over if you are that tired. It's a long drive home." She offered. "Mom wont mind."

"Its alright, I will probably feel better once I've eaten. You have any preference as to where you want to order from?"

"I have a couple of menus." Terri picked them up from the coffee table. "What do you think?"

Together they studied the menus and decided on what to order.

"I'll call the order through." Terri offered and she disappeared into the hall way to use the phone there. After a few moments she called back to Dick

"I'll get us a couple of sodas to go with the meal."

"By the way where's your brother?" Dick called after her.

"Oh Josh is out with Mom and Dad it's a school thing they have gone to." She answered popping her head back round the door. "Why?"

"Oh just wondered. You know I get the feeling he doesn't like me very much."

"Oh don't worry about him he's just got that attitude about him at the moment. He's not really got used to the idea of having to move here yet. Mom and Dad are getting a bit fed up with him too." She disappeared towards the kitchen.

By the time Terri came back into the lounge Dick was asleep again, his head dropped onto the back of the sofa.

She decided to leave him till the meal arrived.

"Good morning young Sir. I hope you slept well." Alfred pulled the drapes open letting the light flood in.

Dick rubbed his eyes and lifted himself up on one elbow he squinted at the clock, with a loud groan he collapsed back on the bed.

"How do you always manage to be so cheerful at this time in a morning?" He complained to Alfred. "It's not normal."

"Hmm. You know it was not all that long ago we said the same thing about you." Alfred countered. "I believe courting is taking its toll on your energies."

"Boy you had better believe it. What with work Terri and the extra curricular activities it's getting difficult to juggle them. You know it isn't difficult to hide being Robin from the guys but its harder now with Terri. I almost feel guilty not telling her."

"I see Sir. You certainly have fallen hard for this particular young lady I see."

Dick again pushed himself up on one elbow.

"Alfred I can honestly say I have never felt this way before about any of my girlfriends. She is definitely special."

"I'm sure she is young man. I can understand the difficulties in having to hide that side of your life from her. Maybe you should explain it to Bruce. He has had some experience when it comes to those matters."

"Is Bruce up yet? I need to speak with him about what I have discovered so far anyway."

"Master Bruce is in the breakfast room."

"Cheers Alfred. I'll be down soon, I need a shower first, I got soaked through yesterday and I ache all over now."

Alfred approached the bed and placed his hand on Dick's forehead, then put his fingers behind Dick's ears.

"What!"

"Hum, you do feel a little hot; it could be you have caught a chill."

"Alfred I just ache, I'll be fine."

"Very well young man but I would be careful you never know."

"Ok I will be, now let me get ready." Dick laughed.

Dick found Bruce lingering over his coffee.

"Good morning, you managed to get out of bed at last I see."

"Funny." Dick sat opposite Bruce and lifted the coffee pot testing to see if it contained enough for him. He poured himself a cup.

Taking a sip he leaned back in the chair and yawned.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him.

Dick went over the events of the previous day…

"Anyway I will check in with Lucius today and see if he found anything at the patents office." He concluded.

Bruce nodded.

"Good work. It would seem we are getting somewhere at last."

"You go out last night?" Dick asked between gulps of coffee.

"I did. You know it's still rather quiet out. Even the Commissioner mentioned it."

"Maybe they have all gone on holiday." Dick chuckled. "You know I still think it odd how they just abandoned the counterfeiting, it was almost as if they had been warned off or something."

Bruce had a puzzled look on his face as a thought formed in his mind.

"You know that's not as silly as it may sound." He proffered. "If it was another gang or mob family trying a take over then it just could be that they were warned off."

They both stared at each other.

"I take it you are thinking the same as me?"

"I guess that would be why things are a little quiet, because the usual mobs are preoccupied." Dick ventured.

"I think we will have to pay certain people a visit. I take it you will be able to get out tonight?"

"Yes I guess so. Bruce I wanted to ask you about that anyway. Its getting difficult to, well I feel awkward having to lie to Terri."

"We will have to have a serious talk about it later. I'm sure we will be able to fathom something out."

"Ok, cheers. How did the meeting go by the way?"

Batman parked the Batmobile across from one of the mobs usual haunts.

"I think we'll sit a while and observe. Hopefully someone will come along that we can question."

Robin nodded slightly

"Ok, sounds fine to me. Although why don't we just go inside and see if anyone's home?"

"I'm hoping we can get an idea as to what's happening by the people we see going in and out. We just need to find the right person to ask."

Oh ok I see, I think."

They settled down for what they both hoped would not be a lengthy wait.

"So how's it going with you and Terri?" Batman queried.

"It's good."

"Just good?"

"Well…ok its better than good. It's great in fact." Robin couldn't suppress a grin. "She is panicking about the charity Ball right now. You know the usual, 'I haven't a thing to wear'. I told her not to panic and we would go shopping in plenty of time to pick something."

"Typical, mind you ask Alfred to give you the address of the place I know most of the women use who go to these balls. It's a place where you can hire ball gowns."

"Hmm, but you know I think that for her first outing to one of these do's it would be nice for her to have a new dress."

"I suppose you are right. Why don't you see if one of the designers would loan her one of theirs. I mean all the film stars do that now. It's an advert for the designers stuff. You could get a new tux too that way. I have been approached a few times to wear somebody or others designs."

"Really! I'll ask around then, oh and of course put it to Terri."

"Bring her up to the house when she has her dress picked out and we will see if any of the Wayne family jewels will compliment it."

"You're being rather generous are you not?"

"Well…you know seeing as it looks like being a long term relationship… you know."

Robin flashed a look at Batman his brow furrowed.

"I'm having a few problems with her brother." He stated simply.

"Oh yes, what sort of problems?"

"Well nothing specific but he is kind sullen and rude to me. Making sarcastic comments and such like. I'm sure I heard him make a veiled threat under his breath the other day. I don't want to make a song and dance about it but I get the feeling I will have to be watching my back. You get my meaning?"

"Yes, how old is he by the way?"

"Er…14 nearly 15."

"Ah."

"And what do you mean by that pray tell."

"Well you know teenagers and all that."

"I'm sure I wasn't a bit like that at his age… Was I?"

"Well… … … Actually no. You were quite mature for your age to be honest. To be fair you had had to grow up pretty quick with all that happened." Batman conceded.

"Batman look isn't that… over there…. Look… Larry 'The lamb' Maroni."

"I see him. He's just the right candidate for some interrogation. Come on lets waylay him before he gets to the club."

Larry spun round in fright as a finger tapped him on the shoulder.

"Good evening Larry, I wonder could you spare us a moment or two."

"Do you have to creep up on a guy like that; I nearly had a heart attack!" He protested. "You know you are going to get me into trouble if I'm seen mixing with the likes of you."

"Larry you've hurt my feelings. Here we are being all friendly and…"

Batman grabbed Larry and shot his line upwards then he rose rapidly towards the sky. Robin did likewise and in a flash all three of them where on the roof top of the building adjacent to the club Larry had been heading for.

"Now then this is a bit more like it. We won't be disturbed here." Batman pointed out as Larry gasped, white faced from the surge upwards.

"I don't know what you think I can tell you?" He panted.

"Well I'll give you some clues. How about counterfeit money and an item 'borrowed' from Wayne Industries."

"I dunno anything about any of that." Larry mumbled sullenly.

"No? I would think very carefully about it if I were you." Batman lowered his voice menacingly.

"Honestly I dunno anything." Larry squirmed uncomfortably looking pleadingly at Robin as if he thought he would go more lightly on him.

"Aw come on Larry." Robin urged. "I'm sure you must know something, anything at all that would give us a lead if nothing else."

Batman grabbed Larry's coat and lifted him so that he had to stand on tiptoes.

"Lets start with why things have been rather quiet of late." Batman suggested.

"Don't… I mean….Batman please why me? Huh…" Larry protested. "All I know is that the family has had to take care of some business, that's why it's been quiet. Aw come on guys. Give me a break…You want I should get into trouble with the boss?"

"He won't know about this unless you tell him." Batman pointed out putting Larry back on his feet.

"Ok look all I know is someone, another 'family' was doing the counterfeiting. I guess the Boss warned them off. That's all I know. Oh and as for the fake money well we were told to leave it as we would be stupid to get caught at that game."

"Do you know who this family was?"

"No, that's all I know I swear." Larry insisted as he smoothed out his coat.

"Ok Larry. Listen can you do one thing for us?"

"What's that?" He eyed Batman suspiciously.

"Take a message to your Boss; tell him we want to arrange a meet. Somewhere on neutral ground he can choose. Give him this." Batman handed Larry a card. "It's a once only use phone number. He can call it to set up the meet."

Larry gazed at the number for a few seconds when he looked back up he was alone on the rooftop.

"Oh great and just how am I supposed to get down from here?" he said to no one throwing his hands up in despair.

"You think that's a good idea?" Robin quizzed Batman as they climbed back into the Batmobile.

"Well I suppose we will have to be on our guard but I think it may be the only way of finding out what's been going on."

"I guess you could be right. Hey did anyone find Danny and his wife?"

"I haven't heard but lets check." Batman picked up the Batmobile phone and dialled out. "It's Batman, I wondered if there was any news on Danny and his wife. That's them…Huhuh… yes I'll hold."

Robin gave him a questioning look and Batman held up his hand to stall his obvious question.

"Yes…and you are sure it was them? …Right thank you." He replaced the handset.

"Larry and his wife have been found. They were, sadly, both dead. It would seem they bore all the marks of a gangland style execution. It's taken so long because they were out of state and it's took a while for them to realise the connection."

"That's awful, poor guys." Robin looked downcast. "So what do we do now? Wait for Maroni to contact us?"

"I guess so. Shall we give the town a once over see if anything's happening while we wait?"

"I'll go with that."

"It's so quiet it's frightening." Batman commented, as he did so a jangle alerted him to an incoming call. "That was quick!" He stopped the car as he raised the handset to his ear.

"Mr Maroni…yes that's right I did…. Where do you suggest? … That will be fine….In about an hour….yes that's ok…No I'll just have Robin with me, but I expect the same courtesy from you…… Of course a temporary truce so to speak…. Whenever have I been 'armed'? … That's fine….in an hour then." Batman replaced the receiver.

Robin looked at Batman waiting for him to tell him what was happening.

"Maroni wants to meet at the baseball ground in an hour. No tricks. I guess we will have to trust him on this occasion."

Robin chuckled "You said you wouldn't be armed, but you then said you would be taking me."

"Oh very funny." Batman laughed as he manoeuvred the car back into the mainstream of traffic. "Let's get to the baseball ground and have a scout around before they get there just in case. Although I do get the feeling that Maroni will be honourable this time."

"Hopefully we will get some answers to the mystery."

The baseball ground was in darkness when they arrived. It looked deserted. Batman and Robin made their way around the ground noting the exit points in case they needed to beat a hasty retreat. As the hour of the meeting approached they made their way to the field.

"He said to meet in the centre." Batman told Robin.

They hovered on the verge waiting for a sign that someone else had arrived.

As if on cue the spotlights came on illuminating the ground with a harsh light. A dark suited figure could be seen walking slowly to the centre of the field flanked by two other like suited figures.

"See, you're worth two of their men." Batman nudged Robin playfully as they set off in the direction of the centre of the field from where they had waited.

"Batman, Robin." Maroni greeted them as they met. "My men are not armed, look." His men pulled their jackets open to show. "As I promised."

"Thank you."

"So what is it you want to know Batman?"

"I want to know the story behind the counterfeiting and why they seem to have abandoned what looked like a lucrative scam."

"It's being dealt with, 'in house' so to speak. But I suppose it would be only fair to tell you. Its not often we can say we have done Batman's job for him." Maroni laughed, his cohorts joined in. "Come let's go sit down over there. I'm not as young as I once was." He pointed to the stand. "No tricks I promise."

The group ambled over back to the stands and settled into the seats.

Maroni gazed across the baseball ground.

"Ah I remember when some of the greatest players were here. Not so now eh? Anyway we are not here to talk baseball are we?" He sighed.

"So what's the story?" Batman pressed him

"We first began to notice that there seemed to be an awful lot of illegal migrant workers coming in. That's when; with a bit of investigation we discovered the counterfeiting operation. It turns out it's the Corvoni family. They're distant relatives of, non other than, the Falconi's. Yes!" He noted Batman's surprised look.

"They'd decided they would attempt to take over the city from us. Huh as if! Anyway we were able to persuade them it wasn't going to be so and hopefully they have taken the hint and gone back from whence they came." Maroni spat in disgust. "We were keeping the fake money for a rainy day so to speak. That's until your boy here discovered it. Ah well." He spread his hands.

"Have you any idea how they knew about the machine to make the plates?" Robin asked leaning forward in the seat to look at Maroni.

"That is a bit of a puzzle but we think maybe someone tipped them the wink, perhaps from the patent office, probably used a bribe. I can't be sure."

"You know about the two people that were executed?" Batman asked.

"I heard yes, sad business that." Maroni admitted. "Anyway I can say that the problem has been dealt with we sent them away with their tails between their legs and I don't think they will try it on again in a hurry."

"Are you behind the relative calm we are experiencing right now?"

"We warned everyone to be careful so we could see if they were trying anything else, you know so as it would stick out like a sore thumb if they came back. I think things will be getting back to normal quite soon."

"Thanks." Batman said sarcastically. "All the same it has been a refreshing change to find your family doing something worthwhile for a change."

"Only too pleased to oblige. If I can be of any help in the future you only have to ask." Maroni grinned like a Cheshire cat. He stood up. "I'll take my leave now." He beckoned to his men who stood up too. "I hope you will wait here and not follow us."

"A deal is a deal." Batman assured him.

Batman and Robin sat and watched the trio disappear across the field and down the tunnel opposite.

"I think we need to pass the info about the patents office on to the police. They can at least get a warrant to investigate the bank records of the employees there."

"It's about time they did something." Robin smiled. "Oh well I guess the peace is over."

"I guess so. Let's call it a night eh. I'll pass the info on to the police when we get back."

Dick reluctantly walked towards his car parked on the Bergstrom's drive having just taken his leave or Terri. They had spent the day searching for a ball gown for her, with no success.

Terri stood watching him from the door resisting the urge to run after him and kiss him again.

He rounded the corner of the garage and was confronted by a group of four young boys; Terri's Brother Josh was one of them.

"Hi Josh." Dick greeted him cordially. He noticed with some concern that the boys did not appear to be friendly. "How's it going?"

"That him?" One of the other boys asked Josh.

"Yup, it is. That's the pussy who thinks he can fool my sister."

"Josh?" Terri had heard then and had come up behind Dick. "Josh?"

"Thinks he's such a big man 'cos he is so rich." Josh sneered. "I saw the DVD though, anyone who prances about in tights…well he must be pretty queer if you ask me."

Dick didn't react. He had given Terri a copy of some footage of him performing, both with his parents and of the last performance he had done after their death. Josh must have seen it.

"Josh come on don't be silly. Have I got to fetch Dad?"

"Stay out of it Terri." Josh spat. "We just gonna show him he aint welcome around here and we don't take kindly to puffters."

The other three boys laughed. One of them produced a small knife; another had a length of chain.

"Terri, go back inside. I will deal with this." Dick told her quietly as he pushed her gently back with his arm.

"Josh come on this is stupid." She called out as she reluctantly complied.

"I'm not going to argue with you." Dick said calmly.

"Yeah, just as I thought no backbone." Josh postured, giving a performance for his friends.

The boy with the knife approached the car and with a swing stabbed at the back tire. Laughing he then scraped the point of the knife down the side of the car and then punctured the front tire.

Dick still stood not reacting as the boy with the chain swung it round and smashed the rear lights, scraping vicious welts in the paintwork.

"Now what you gonna do?" Josh asked with great derision as his two friends rejoined the pack.

Dick didn't answer. He just stood hands by his side observing their movements. The three friends began to look a little worried, but Josh was full of bravado.

"We are going to teach you a lesson, aint we?" his friends nodded.

The four began to walk forward, slowly. Then with a cry they launched themselves on Dick.

"Get off me!" Josh cried angrily. Dick had him pinned face down his arm behind his back, Dicks knee was positioned in the middle of Josh's back

"Huh some mates they turned out to be." Dick remarked. "They soon ran off." The knife and chain where on the floor where Dick had kicked them out of the boys hands.

"Get off me!" Josh struggled.

"What was it you were saying about me?" Dick demanded.

"Josh! What on earth." Mr Bergstrom hurried towards them; Terri and her mother in his wake.

Dick stood up pulling Josh up with him but maintaining his grip on Josh's arm. Josh again struggled but the more he did the tighter Dicks grip became.

Josh's father grabbed his arms.

"What on earth have you done?" He demanded shaking him. Dick released him allowing his father to take over.

Josh just stood looking at the floor, sullenly refusing to speak.

"Josh look at me when I'm speaking to you." His father demanded.

"Dick what are you going to do?" Terri grasped Dicks arm as he lifted his mobile phone to his ear.

"I'm calling the police and then Bruce." He told her icily.

"Dick can't we talk about this?" Mr Bergstrom said with some panic in his voice.

"Look the damage to the car is enough but they were about to attack me too. Had I not been capable of defending myself goodness knows how far they would have gone?" Dick waved his hand at the weapons lying in the driveway.

"Come inside please." Mrs Bergstrom pleaded. "The neighbours are all watching.

"Yes come on lets go inside and we can discuss this." Mr Bergstrom agreed.

"Dick please." Terri begged.

"Ok but I am still calling the police. Look I can't let the other three get away with this now can I." He pointed out as he followed them back toward the house. Mr Bergstrom dragged Josh with him.

They all congregated in the kitchen. Josh's father pushed him down onto a chair at the table. Dick leant against the cupboard and dialled the police on his phone.

The tension was almost palpable.

Mrs Bergstrom filled the kettle and began to prepare to make coffee, more for something to do than for the actual need for the beverage.

"The police will be sending someone over shortly." Dick told them as he pressed the speed dial button to contact Bruce.

"Just what were you thinking Josh?" Mr Bergstrom again demanded. Josh remained sitting with his head bowed.

"Who were the other boys?"

Josh refused to answer.

"Ok. Bruce is coming over too. He will have a look at the damage. Look I had to call the police but I am not unsympathetic. I'm sure we can work something out as far as Josh is concerned. It's in his favour that he wasn't armed, although I dare say given his attitude towards me he instigated it."

"I know the other boys." Terri told them. "Well I know where one of them lives anyway."

"Josh why?" Mrs Bergstrom pleaded.

Josh raised his head and looked at her then at his father and sister. He turned his eyes to Dick.

"He thinks he has everyone fooled, but not me!" he spat out. "He thinks with all his money he can lord it over everyone. He's nothing more than a great big queer homo. I saw the DVD, prancing about in tights! He thinks he can be all pally with me but it aint gonna fool me. I don't want no queer dating my sister."

"Josh! Whatever gave you that idea?" Terri grabbed him by the shoulders putting her face close to his. "Dick is none of those things. I think how he managed to defend himself against the four of you shows that."

Josh dropped his head again.

The doorbell sounded.

"I'll get it." Mrs Bergstrom headed towards the front door.

She returned to the Kitchen with two police officers following her.

The officers introduced themselves.

"I'm Officer Garcia this is Officer Jones." Garcia told them as they shook hands. "We saw the damage to the vehicle outside, they made a good job of it didn't they. Ok I take it; it was you, Mr Grayson who made the complaint."

"Yes it was."

Dick stepped forward again.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

As Dick began to describe the sequence of events the doorbell rang again and Terri excused herself as she went to answer it. She came back with Bruce.

Dick concluded his account.

"So you are saying it was the other boys who actually caused the damage, but all four attempted to assault you."

"That's correct." Dick confirmed.

"The vehicle belongs to you?" Garcia asked eyeing Bruce.

"Well no it belongs to Bruce but I use it now and then as I do with several of the cars belonging to the Wayne Estate."

"I see. Mr Wayne?" Garcia nodded in Bruce's direction. "In that case what action would you want us to take?"

"Well Dick has explained to me what happened and therefore I think the other boys should be spoken to regarding the damage and the fact that they were 'armed'. As for Josh here I think that if he tells us the names and addresses of the others then a caution would suffice. I'm sure we can think of something in regards to him paying for the damage." Bruce looked at Mr Bergstrom who gave a look of obvious relief back.

"I aint no snitch!" Josh protested.

"No but I 'm going to point them in the right direction. If they get on your case about snitching then it's your lookout Josh." Terri told him angrily. One of them lives at number 4501 down the other end of the road, just before the junction. I only know because we picked Josh up from there one night."

Josh hung his head. After some reluctance he gave the officers the names of the other boys.

"That wasn't too bad was it now." Garcia snapped his note book shut. "Ok, Josh Bergstrom I'm officially giving you a caution. If I have any more reports about any bad behaviour of any kind I will have to arrest you and formally charge you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Josh's voice was barely audible.

"Mr Wayne what do you have in mind as to what he can do to repay you for the damage?"

"Oh yes. If you are in agreements Mr Bergstrom I think that Josh can come and work off his 'debt'. Let's say a couple of hours each night after school and Saturday mornings."

Josh looked up at Bruce startled.

"Work, where?" He stuttered.

"Oh at Wayne industries. What you would earn will be taken off the bill till it's paid for. I would imagine the repair bill for the car will be quite steep. It was a custom paint job to start with. I will let you know how much once I get the garage estimate. I hope that's agreeable Mr Bergstrom."

"I think given the circumstances he is being let off quite lightly." Mr Bergstrom nodded.

"Well I think that's a good idea." Garcia said as he noted the arrangement in his book. "I would appreciate a number to ring so I can check up on him. Josh if you fail to stick to any arrangement made then I will take the matter further. Here's my card give me a call once the details are settled."

"I will thank you." Bruce took the card.

"Mr Wayne how can I thank you? I think you have been more than reasonable given the circumstances." Josh's father said with some relief as they sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Dick I hope it was alright with you, I mean you were the 'victim' here."

"I think it is an excellent plan, although I would appreciate having him for just one day. If I can arrange what I want to do that is. Oh don't worry nothing too awful I promise." He added seeing Josh's mother's look of alarm. "I do have to sort it out though first."

"Dick I just had a phone call. It would seem that the leak about the pantograph did come from the patents office." Bruce poked his head around the door of Dick's office. "It would seem that it was a case of bribery and then menaces." He added as he came and sat down opposite Dick at the desk.

Dick looked up from the report he had been trying to absorb the information from.

"Well at least that's the end of that matter. I take it there has been an arrest."

"Yup. We will more than likely have to go to court at some point though. Oh I meant to ask, did Terri get a gown?"

"Yes but she wont let me see it. Its midnight blue with sparkles apparently." Dick grinned.

"Well then I guess the sapphires will be appropriate. You did tell her about the offer of a loan of the jewellery?"

"Well no. I thought that when I go pick her up I would surprise her. Better than any corsage don't you think?"

"You may have a point there. Are you not riding with me?"

"Well if you are offering then I guess yes."

"Right you are. I'll see you later at home?"

"Yes, I'm picking Terri up from work and we had planned to go to a movie so I won't be back till late."

"Have you worked something out for Josh yet? You said you wanted him for a least a day?"

"Oh yes, well I just have to finalise the details but yes. Boy has he got a shock coming!" Dick grinned again.

"You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"No I want it to be a surprise, and just in case I can't organise it in the end, you know. I will let you know what day I want him but it will probably be a Saturday."

"Right you are. I'll go get back to work myself. Catch you later."

Dick pulled the bike up on the Bergstrom's driveway and killed the engine. He dropped the stand and sat back undoing the strap on his helmet. Terri came out of the house pulling a towelling robe tight around her as he removed it.

"Morning."

"I do not know how you can sound so cheerful at this ungodly hour?" Terri complained yawning.

"Maybe this will help." Dick put his arm around her waist and pulling her to him, kissed her hard on the lips, putting his other arm around her shoulders as he did so.

"Hmm, I may need several of those before I can say I'm awake." Terri smiled as she leaned in for another kiss.

Dick pecked her on the lips

"Is Josh ready?"

"Mmm, yes. What are you going to do?" Terri glanced back at the door as a drowsy looking Josh emerged scratching his head.

"Oh I'm sure he will tell you all about it tonight when I bring him back." Dick dismounted and opened the pannier on the back of the bike.

"Here you go Josh put this on." He handed Josh another helmet. "It should fit you."

"Where are we going?" Josh looked at the helmet as if he didn't know what to do with it.

"Oh you'll see."

"We aren't going on that are we?" He eyed the bike with some trepidation.

"Yup come on I haven't all day, get the helmet on and let's get going."

Josh managed to get the helmet on and gingerly mounted the bike. Dick climbed back on and pulled his own helmet down over his head.

"Ready?" He asked gunning the engine before Josh could reply.

Dick turned the bike around and set off waving to Terri as he left the driveway.

The streets where almost deserted as they sped towards their destination, just delivery trucks and newspaper delivery boys.

Dick was able to build up some speed on several stretches of road. He could feel Josh's grip get tighter as he clung on. Dick felt some small satisfaction at this; Josh had to trust his driving abilities right now. When he banked round a corner he felt Josh's fear cause him to grip extremely tight.

"Ok we're here." Dick glanced over his shoulder as he switched off the engine. He could have sworn Josh had his eyes tightly shut.

"Hi, I'm Dick Grayson; I have arranged to meet Debra Brown." Dick told the man behind the desk just inside the doors.

The man checked his list.

"Yes here you are, ok if you follow the corridor and take the door on your left, up the stairs and to your right. That's the studio they are in today."

"Thank you. Come on Josh." Dick marched rapidly in the direction he had been told.

Dick pushed open the doors at the top of the stairs and they entered a large room. At first the room appeared empty but then they noticed a woman sorting through some papers at the far end of the studio. She looked round as the door banged shut behind them.

"Good morning." she greeted them warmly, coming over to them. "I assume you must be Dick and this I take it is Josh."

"Hi, yes Debra?" Dick shook her proffered hand.

"I think you are the first to arrive this morning. Never mind. Let me show you where you can change. This way." Dick and Josh followed her to another door at the opposite end of the studio.

Josh eyed the room suspiciously. He didn't like the looks of this. One wall was an enormous mirror.

"Here you go. You can use this locker." Debra pulled one open and indicated inside. "See you back in the studio." She turned and left the way they had come.

"Ok what's the crack?" Josh asked finding his voice.

Dick dropped a rucksack on the floor; he had taken it from the pannier on the bike. He opened it and handed Josh a pile of clothes.

"Change into these. They should fit."

Josh held each item up to see what they were as Dick began to take off his own clothing revealing that he had another set underneath his jeans and T-shirt.

"What! No way." Josh looked at the clothes with incredulity. "I am not wearing these."

"You don't have any choice." Dick pointed out. "What size shoe do you wear?"

Josh didn't answer he was still looking at the clothes.

"Here these should be alright. Come on hurry up."

Josh eyed Dick's outfit. He was wearing long tight leggings under a leotard. He was donning a loose t-shirt over the top. Dick sat on the floor and donned a pair of dance sneakers.

Josh reluctantly began to get changed.

"I'll see you back in the studio, don't take too long." Dick instructed as he stood up and head off.

Several other people where in the studio when Dick entered. They were concentrating on bending and stretching. Debra met him.

"When Josh gets here I'll do the introductions and we can get started. I have modified the session so it's more of a class than a rehearsal today. So we will do a group warm up to start with then go through the routine a little slower. Just do what you can."

"That sounds ok. I don't want you to go easy on Josh though. I mean he really thinks that male dancers are soft. So he does need to be shown it's the opposite."

The door behind them opened and Josh came in similar attire to Dick. He looked extremely embarrassed.

Debra clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Ok people, listen up. I am going to be altering the format of the session today. First of all though I want you to welcome Dick Grayson and Josh Bergstrom. Dick is already quite a proficient dancer, in fact he comes from a circus background, but young Josh here hasn't done anything before. Their reason for being here today is because Josh seems to be of the opinion that male dancers are soft, weak, effeminate, you know the usual misconceptions you guys always have to deal with. So our aim is to show him differently."

Josh flushed bright red.

"In fact let's clear up one misconception straight away shall we? Are any of you guys actually gay?"

The assembled dancers laughed. One guy held his hand up.

"Well I'm married with two kids so I don't qualify."

Everyone laughed.

One of the girls laughed as she called out.

"I'm a lesbian, does that count." Again everyone dissolved into fits of laughter.

Debra clapped her hands again.

"Right down to business." She instructed.

The dancers lined themselves up facing the mirror. Debra made Josh stand just behind her. Dick took up a position near him.

Debra led then through a rigorous warm up routine. Dick could see Josh was sweating heavily.

Then they moved on to the dance routine, Debra showing the moves and the others echoing them. She took time to show Josh in more detail, leaving the others to go through the routine.

Part of the routine involved the men doing several lifts. After a few demonstrations Debra invited Josh to try his hand at a lift.

"The idea is to make it look as if you are lifting a feather. You can't show any effort." She pointed out as two of the dancers demonstrated. "Dick can you lift?"

"Yes although it's been a while."

Debra beckoned him forward, and then called one of the girls over. She instructed them as to what she wanted and they executed the move almost flawlessly.

"Now then Josh I want you to try that. You need to hold her here and here." She pointed.

Josh tried but could not get the girl more than a couple of inches off the ground and then only for a few seconds.

"You see it is not that easy and you have to be very strong to do so." Debra pointed out as Josh bent forward his hands on his knees. "Ok everyone take a fifteen minute break."

The dancers moved to the side of the room to retrieve bottles of water and sit against the wall to rest. A few did some stretching to keep warm.

Dick also retrieved a couple of bottles and threw one to Josh.

"I think you'll be ready for this."

Josh drank thirstily as he sank down against the wall.

"Hmm, tired?" Dick enquired with some sarcasm.

"I'm knackered." Josh announced. Several of the other dancers laughed at this admission.

Debra came across and she and Dick wandered over to the other side of the studio deep in conversation. Josh sat staring blankly he didn't think he would have the energy to get up again after the break.

Ok everyone places please." Debra called to the dancers. "Come on josh no slacking… Right lets start at the beginning of the piece and let's put it to the music."

Debra hit a button on a music system and took her place in front of the dancers.

"Thank you everyone. Go have your lunch." Debra told them all as she hit the off button on the sound system. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Dick approached Debra and shook hands with her.

"Thank you so much for this."

"Only glad to have been able to help. Josh how did you find it?"

"I don't think I could do anymore." Josh sounded exhausted.

Dick clapped him on the back

"Oh you have all of lunch time to recover before this afternoon's session."

Josh looked at Dick with incredulity.

"Afternoon session, why what are we doing?"

"Oh you'll see, come on lets get a shower and then go get some food."

Debra laughed; she knew only too well what was in store for Josh.

"Ok I reckon this sweat suit will fit you. You should be ok in your trainers but I have some slippers should you need them. They're old but ok for practice."

Dick handed Josh the items. He began to change into a pair of worn sweat pants and another t-shirt. This Time Josh followed suit without question. He was still suffering from the mornings dance class.

"Come on then." Dick beckoned him as he headed out of the locker room. Josh followed feeling some trepidation at what lay ahead.

Dick went through a door and Josh followed him. As he stepped through he gasped. They were in the auditorium of a huge arena. Josh followed Dick towards the stage. There were people milling around everywhere. On the stage acrobats where doing strange twists. A man was juggling with multi coloured balls. In fact there was so much going on Josh couldn't take it all in.

Dick spoke to a man who pointed in the direction of the side of the stage. Dick carried on in that direction.

"Guy Caron?" He asked a man who was studying a clipboard.

"Yes yes that's me, how can I help you?"

"Dick Grayson, we spoke on the phone."

"Oh of course, yes. Sorry I was just trying to work this out. He tapped the clipboard. "Right lets make some introductions and then we can get your young friend started. I see you came prepared to work too."

"Well I couldn't miss out on the opportunity could I?" Dick laughed.

Guy went to the front of the stage and using a mike called everyone to attention.

"Thank you everyone. I want to introduce you to two people. First of all to someone who is no stranger to our world, in fact he was world famous himself once. I do believe he still holds the world record for a stunt called the 'Death Drop'. Some of you have probably heard of him or at least of his family…The Flying Graysons…"

There was a buzz went around the assembled cast.

"Sadly he is the only surviving member, but I would like to introduce Dick Grayson. He will be working with us today."

A ripple of applause went around.

"Now secondly I want to introduce Josh. Josh is here to experience what circus performance is all about. He seems to have the idea that it's easy and for softies. I think we can change his mind on that score."

The assembled cast laughed.

"Ok I think I will set you up with the trapeze crew Josh. Don't look so worried you will be fitted into a safety harness. In fact all the rehearsals are done under strict safety codes. Even the 'experts' have to wear the harnesses. Dick can I ask a favour?"

"Yes sure."

"We are having a few technical difficulties with the ribbon. I wonder could you work with Laura and Milo, see if a fresh head can work it out."

"Love to, just as long as I get to have a shot on the Russian swing." Dick chuckled.

"It's a deal. Come on then young man lets get you started."

Josh came and sat down beside Dick as they took a break.

"How's it going?" Dick asked studying his face.

Josh looked at Dick then grinned.

"I'm enjoying this, better than this morning anyway. It is hard though."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"What was that Russian thing you asked to have a go on?"

"Oh you'll see. They've got to set it up yet. In fact look I think they are wheeling it on now."

"You sort the Ribbon out too? I noticed you doing some stuff with it."

"Oh I think between us we got rid of the kinks."

"Dick." Guy called to him. "Dick I wonder could we ask you to give a demonstration?"

"Oh boy, I'm a bit rusty. It's been a long while since I did any performing."

"We would really appreciate it." Guy pressed.

There were several calls for him to do so.

"Ok. I give in."

Dick climbed up to the perch from which the trapeze was mounted. He was wearing the requisite safety harness.

He reached out and grasped the bar. A brief heartbeat and he was swinging.

It was as if he had never been away. As soon as the rhythm of the swing took hold he began to go through one of the solo routines he knew so well. His body seemed to remember every movement every turn as if reading it from a map in his head.

He was in his element.

It was over all too soon, and he dropped to the floor, his decent controlled by the harness.

A round of applause greeted his return to the floor.

The cast clamoured to shake his hand and praise him.

Josh found himself beside Dick.

"That was awesome! I mean its ok to see a video but to see it up close, wow. You were amazing. I can't imagine doing all that."

"Josh I started training the day I was born, I began working when I was five years old. It was all I ever wanted to do. Mum and Dad getting killed put an end to it all, but it's still here in my heart." Dick thumped his chest. "And in my blood. I can't just ignore it even though I don't perform any more."

"I'm sorry I called you. I was wrong. I can see that now. Today has shown me that. Its hard work and you have to be tough." Josh looked at his feet. "What is all this anyway?"

"Well this is the Cirque du Soleil. I heard they were in town to begin a new show. So I called in a favour or two. The circus I belonged to is out of state right now, although I don't think I could have coped with going to them like this. Too many memories."

"Yup, I can imagine. These guys are fantastic though aren't they?"

"You had better believe it."

"Dick you wanted to have a turn on the Russian Swing, you ready?"

"You bet."

Dick switched the engine off and waited till Josh wearily heaved himself off the back before alighting and kicking the stand into place.

Terri ran across from the front door and threw herself at him, ignoring Josh.

Dick caught her around the waist.

"Hold on let me get my helmet off first!" He cried his voice muffled by the helmet.

Terri stood back while he removed it, shaking his head, ruffling his hair with his hand.

Terri launched herself at him again kissing him hard.

"Yuck!" Josh pulled a face and hobbled into the house.

"Er Terri when you've done." Her Mother had appeared beside them smiling.

Terri stepped back, but Dick held her close with his arm around her waist.

"I wondered if you would stay and eat with us." Mrs Bergstrom offered.

"I'd love to. Thanks Mrs B. I'll just ring home and let them know."

"So what did you boys get up to today?"

"Oh I'll let Josh enlighten you .I'm sure he will be only too eager to recount his adventures."

"He looked exhausted if you ask me."

"Oh I'm sure he will know about it especially tomorrow." Dick grinned. "But I think it only fair he tells everyone what he's been up to today."

"Alright, but come inside anyway. You know what our neighbours are like. They think we are bad enough as it is."

"Right you are Mrs B."

"Dinner will be about half an hour." Mrs Bergstrom retreated back to the house.

Dick and Terri followed, Dick still with his arm around her waist.

They all took their respective places around the dining table as dinner was served, apart from Josh who had yet to appear.

Mr Bergstrom went to the bottom of the stairs and shouted up to him to hurry up before returning to his seat. A few moments later a bleary eyed Josh appeared and took his place at the table.

"So what have you been doing today?" His father asked him as they passed the bowls of food around the table.

"We went to the circus."

"Circus? Dick I thought you were going to teach this boy a lesson."

"Oh he had one all right. Josh, come on tell them." Dick urged.

"I didn't know it was the circus at first because we went to a dance class." Josh began slowly. He blushed. "I had to wear tights."

Terri spluttered, almost choking on her food. Dick shot her a disapproving look.

"Sorry." She managed to say.

Josh looked across the table at her with some consternation.

"Yes I wore tights, and I felt stupid. Then I got so I didn't care because everyone was wearing them, even Dick. We had to do a warm up then they were going through a routine. It was damn hard."

"Josh!"

"Sorry Mom but it was. I was done in when they called a break then we had to do it all again."

"He did well though." Dick interjected. "Go on Josh."

"Dick was good, they were doing 'lifts' and Dick could do it, made it look like the girl didn't weigh anything, then they had me try and I couldn't get her a centimetre off the floor. I dunno how they do it."

"So you know now that male dancers aren't softies." Terri said, now serious.

"Yes. In fact it turned out that the only gay person there was one of the girls."

"I hope you apologised to Dick in light of what you learnt." Mr Bergstrom asked.

"Oh he did." Dick verified.

"So what else did you do?" Josh's Mom asked gently.

"In the afternoon we went to where the circus was rehearsing their show. I went on the?" Josh turned to Dick.

"You were on the bungee and the static trapeze."

"Right. It was hard work too. Dick helped with another act; they were on some, ribbon?" Dick nodded. "I didn't see much 'cos I had to concentrate on what I was being shown. Then they asked Dick to give a demonstration and they persuaded him to go on the trapeze, the one that swings. He was awesome. I know I laughed at that DVD but seeing it close up like that, wow!"

Dick dropped his head with some embarrassment at this praise.

"I enjoyed the afternoon ever so much. Oh and Dick went on this contraption called a Russian Swing and it blew me away. They wouldn't let me go on though because they said it wasn't safe for me." Josh showed his disappointment.

"What's that then?" Mr Bergstrom asked.

"It's this thing that, well it was a platform that swung like this." Josh demonstrated with his hands. "You step on while its swinging then when it get high you jump off doing rolls and stuff." Josh's face was aglow with the memory of the exciting feats.

"So just where was it you went?" Mrs Bergstrom asked

"Er it was how do you say it Dick?"

"It was the Cirque Du Soleil."

"That's it."

"What! You were with the Cirque Du Soleil? You lucky so-and-so, we've been trying to book to go and see them but the tickets were sold out almost as soon as they came on sale." Mrs Bergstrom cried with a mixture of awe and mild envy.

"Is that so?" Dick smiled as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket. "All the tickets that is bar these." He pulled them from his wallet and held them up. "I have three here for you, compliments of the company."

"Only three?" Terri said with some dismay.

"Well one each for your Mom and Dad and Josh, then these two are for you and me." He pulled another couple out and laughed as Terri looked relieved. "Did you think I wouldn't take you?"

"I was kind worried there for a moment."

"Oh that is so neat!" Josh clapped his hands to show his excitement.

"Dick, thank you so much." Mr Bergstrom interrupted. "Do I owe you anything for them?"

"No nothing at all they were complimentary."

"They are good seats though." Mrs Bergstrom pointed out as she read the details on the tickets. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Dick laughed as Mrs Bergstrom frowned in disbelief. "Honestly!"

"Well thank you again. They are very much appreciated. Ok Now does anyone want dessert? Its home made apple and blackberry pie."

Everyone chorused their consent.

The meal finished Dick and Terri went to the lounge and sat side by side on the sofa. Terri flicked the TV on with the remote and surfed a few channels before opting for a music channel. She slid back and leaned against Dick who slid his arm around her.

"Dick do you have to go home tonight?"

"I dunno why?"

"Well we are going to be there tomorrow for lunch so I was wondering if you stopped over it would save you having to come all the way back to fetch me."

"Well I guess that would make sense. Better clear it with your parents though first."

"Oh I know they won't mind. I suppose you will have to ask Bruce?"

"Well as far as I know there is nothing pressing, and I do only let them know as a matter of courtesy. You see the threat of kidnap and such like is always there and so if anything did happen at least they would know where I was meant to be. I may not always know where Bruce is but Alfred does."

"Kidnap! Oh boy that's scary."

"Even Alfred got kidnapped believe it or not, as I think I may have already mentioned. But don't worry you know I'll keep you safe." Dick hugged her close and kissed her forehead.

Terri snuggled close enjoying the warmth of Dick's body. She reached up and toyed with the scarf around Dick's neck.

"This is such a pretty colour." She remarked sitting up to see it better. "What's the design?"

Dick pulled the knot open and shook the scarf open to show the design. It was an intricate pattern picked out in blue on a white background.

"It's so pretty. It's a bit like those Dutch blue and white patterns." Terri took the scarf from him and examined it closer, tracing the pattern with a finger.

"You really like it?"

"Yes it's lovely."

"You can have it if you like. I have loads of different ones. That one was one of my Dads."

"Oh I couldn't take it then."

"If you like it it's yours." Dick pressed.

"Oh thank you. Here show me how to wear it."

Dick folded the scarf and tied it round her neck.

"There you go. Now you do know what that means don't you? Now I have given you my scarf."

"No what?"

"Well, in gypsy tradition when a man finds a woman he wants to marry he gives her his scarf, or diklo as it's called and then they are considered engaged. So I guess technically we are engaged." Dick grinned.

"You are joking?"

"No honestly, but I suppose being only half gypsy we are only half engaged." Dick laughed as Terri hit him with a cushion.

"Actually I like the idea. It's really different and sweet."

"I suppose though that you being gadjikane it doesn't apply."

"What's one of those?"

"It means non gypsy. Mind you Mom was gadjikane and she was accepted, it's more acceptable for a gypsy man to marry a non gypsy that a gypsy woman to marry one."

"It's still quite a romantic notion though. I may just hold you to it."

"Ok, let's call it a pre-engagement." Dick smiled leaning forward and kissing Terri to prevent her saying anything more.

"Terri, Dicks arrived." Mr Bergstrom called up the stairs to his daughter. "You ready yet? Come on Mr Wayne's waiting in the car too." He turned to Dick. "I think maybe you should ask him in. I think she will be a while yet. She is so excited she has been unable to do anything right first time. It's because she wants to look perfect for you." He thumped Dick playfully on the shoulder.

"Ok I'll got tell him." Dick agreed as he slipped out of the front door. He returned with Bruce.

"Mr Wayne good to meet you again." Mr Bergstrom greeted him. "Come through here and have a seat. You know what these women are like when they are getting ready." He laughed.

"Oh I certainly do. Thankfully my date for tonight is meeting me at the venue so I don't have the wait."

They were interrupted by Josh running into the room.

"Terri's coming down now."

Dick rose and went to the bottom of the stairs he could hear her steps and as she appeared on the first landing he gasped. Terri continued slowly down the stairs towards him. As she neared the last steps he held out his hand to her and took hers assisting her down the final treads.

"You are beautiful." He sighed.

"You look so handsome in that tux too." Terri grinned a little nervously. "I hope this dress is alright." She added. Looking down at the midnight blue sheath. It was adorned with crystals attached to the ends of long silver strands. Her shoulders were bare, but she had long matching gloves. She had swept her hair back and it cascaded down her back in a tumble of soft curls.

"You will blow the others away. Mind you there is just one thing more it needs."

"What?" Terri cried with alarm.

Dick produced a large flat velvet covered box from behind his back and presented it to her.

"Here, with Bruce's compliments. He said you could borrow them for the night."

Terri fumbled with the catch, her nerves making her hand shake. Dick took the box from her and released the catch then handed the box back to her.

Terri lifted the lid and her eyes went wide with amazement.

Nestled inside the box was a set of jewellery comprising of a necklace bracelet and earrings and a delicate tiara. A large ring completed the set. The sapphires and diamonds glinted and twinkled in the light.

"Oh my I couldn't wear these they must cost a small fortune. I would be afraid to lose them." Terri breathed.

Bruce appeared at the door of the lounge.

"Terri I would be honoured if you would wear them. It's a shame to have them locked up in a safe all the time never to see the light of day." Bruce smiled at her. "That's why Dick kept asking you what colour dress you would be wearing so that we would know which set to bring."

"Well if you are sure. Dick will you help me put them on."

Dick lifted the heavy necklace from the box and stepping behind her fastened the necklace in place. Terri stepped to the mirror and stared at the reflection.

"Oh wow they are just right! Oh I love them. Thank you Bruce." She turned and kissed him on the cheek.

"They do look good on you." Bruce flushed a little. "Put the other pieces on."

Mrs Bergstrom helped her to place the tiara on her head and then don the earrings and bracelet. Terri removed a glove and slipped the ring on her finger. It proved to be too big.

"Try it over the glove." Her mother suggested.

Terri complied but alas it was still too large.

"That's a shame but at least the other pieces are fine. They certainly set the outfit off well."

"Are you ready to go to the ball Cinderella?" Dick held his arm out for Terri to take it. She slipped her arm through his.

Bruce, Dick and Terri made their way down the drive to the waiting limo. Her Parents and Josh stood to wave them off.

The curtains of the neighbouring houses could be seen twitching as they drove away.

The limo pulled up at the kerb the doors opening to allow the passengers out directly onto the red carpet.

Alfred alighted and stepped around to the door to open it. Bruce climbed out first. As he did so the awaiting media began a salvo of flash bulbs, clamouring for his attention. He turned and held his hand out. A small gloved hand took his and then Terri tentatively stepped out of the car. The assembled press went wild. Dick slipped out of the car after her and Alfred shut the door behind him, returning to the driver's seat and driving away.

Dick took Terri's right arm and Bruce took her left and they proceeded down the red carpet.

"Oh my! This is scary." Terri whispered into Dick's ear.

"Don't worry I got you." Dick assured her.

As they got a little further down the carpet the flash's diminished a little but the noise was even more clamorous as the public, held back by barriers, shouted to the celebrities walking down.

They reached a small 'holding area' where they were asked to wait to be interviewed for the TV.

"Oh Dick I'm shaking. I don't know if I can do this." Terri clung to him.

"Terri all you have to do is stand there and look stunning." Bruce told her. "Let Dick do all the talking."

"Ok, I think."

Dick patted her hand.

"It will be fine I promise."

Bruce was ushered up a small flight of steps to speak with Gossip Gertie, Gotham's best loved celebrity columnist and reporter. Bruce was willing to speak to her alone as she also had the reputation of reporting accurately and fairly, a truly rare phenomenon.

Terri shivered with fright as they waited to be ushered up the steps too. It seemed to come all too soon. Bruce came down and he kissed Terri on the cheek.

"Good luck." He murmured to her as she began to climb the steps with Dick. He patted Dick on the back too as he past him.

They stood politely as Gertie introduced them to the viewers.

"Dick its lovely to see you at one of these events, you don't get to many these do you."

"No, it's a nice change."

"And who is this lovely girl?"

"This is Terri." Dick reached out and took Terri's hand.

"Are you both an item?"

"Yes Terri and I have been dating now for a while now."

"That's a lovely gown who dressed you tonight?" Gertie asked Terri.

"It's a gown by a new designer called Vestido. He was kind enough to lend it to me for this evening."

"It's beautiful. I'm sure it's a name that no one will forget now and that beautiful jewellery?"

"Bruce Wayne loaned it to me for the evening too, as a surprise."

"Oh my, aren't you a lucky girl."

Terri blushed slightly.

"Not only are you going out with one of Gotham's most eligible men but the other most eligible man lends you his diamonds and sapphires." Gertie enthused.

"It's me that's lucky in that she consented to go out with me in the first place." Dick pointed out.

"Aw isn't that sweet. Well thank you for introducing Terri to everyone. Hope you have a good evening."

"Thank You." Dick held his hand out to shake Gertie's and she pulled him towards him and air kissed him.

"It's lovely to see you looking so happy." Gertie whispered in his ear as she did.

Dick and Terri descended to the red carpet where Bruce was waiting for them.

"Alright?" He asked Terri as she showed her relief that it was all over.

"I think so. How on earth do you manage to cope with it all the time?"

"I guess I just got used to it after all these years but it can sometimes be a bit intrusive. Dick managed to avoid the limelight for quite some time but they soon caught up with him."

"I think it would drive me mad." Terri said as she gratefully took both Dick and Bruce's arm for the walk along the carpet to the building.

"You were brilliant." Dick told her gently. "But if you want to then we can make sure you don't have to endure all this too often. Bruce protected me from it when I first came to live with him, I'm sure we can do the same for you."

"I think I would appreciate that. This is so scary."

"I'm sure you will feel better once we get inside and the ball starts up. There will be loads of celeb's there for you to ogle too." Bruce informed her.

They entered through the doors and Bruce presented the invitations to the doorman who let them through a second set of doors into the venue proper.

They past walked down a short corridor to an archway at the end. The corridor was thronged with people chatting and greeting each other.

Terri was wide eyed with wonder at it all. As they past through the arch they found themselves in a huge ballroom. Circular tables and chairs ringed the large dance floor. A group of musician were playing, positioned on a low stage at one end of the room.

The room was festooned with swags of lustrous material giving an opalescent shimmer. Similar coloured balloons floated above each table.

"Ooh." Terri exclaimed. "It's like one big frothy meringue." She stopped Dick and Bruce in their tracks.

"You know I think she's right." Bruce laughed looking at Dick. "Come on let's find our table and then get some drinks."

A waiter in an immaculate white outfit topped by an even more elaborate high white wig approached them and offered to direct them to their table having inspected the tickets.

"He looks like he should be in a pantomime or something. You know like Cinderella, or swan lake even." Terri chuckled holding her hand up in front of her mouth as they followed him.

"Oh my look at the waitresses." She added amazed. They were dressed, also in white, in what could only be described as short 'Little Bo Peep' outfits, again with white curly wigs.

"Well they always have a theme for these events but I'm not sure what this one is." Bruce pointed out as the settled themselves at their table. The waiter explained that he would be serving them that evening and asked what they would like to drink.

"I think champagne must be in order." Bruce looked at both Dick and Terri. "A bottle of Cristal please and four glasses." The waiter left to fill the order.

"You are spoiling me rotten." Terri giggled.

"Couldn't think of a better person to spoil. Oh excuse me I've just seen someone I need to have a word with." Bruce got up and threaded his way through the crowd in the direction of the man he had seen.

"Everyone looks fabulous." Terri exclaimed still quite awestruck.

"Oh they have to go a long way to look as good as you." Dick grinned looking into her eyes.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Oh I dunno about that." Dick leant across and whispered into her ear. Terri blushed.

"Ooh, you." She slapped his arm. "Ok I concede maybe it will. You really do look good in that tux though. So smart and sophisticated."

"Now who's flattering?"

The waiter appeared again and placed a bottle of Cristal in an ice bucket on the table with the glasses. He offered to open the champagne and pour the drinks out.

Dick accepted him opening the bottle for them but declined the offer of the wine being served.

"Would you do me the honour of this dance?" Dick asked Terri as he took her hand.

"I would be more than honoured kind sir. In fact I will reserve every dance on my card for you alone."

"I hope you will save at least one for me." Bruce said looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I am sure I may be able to fit you in good sir."

She rose from her seat and followed Dick onto the dance floor.

"Dick." Terri hissed. "Do you know how to do this?"

Dick put his left arm around her waist and grasped her right hand in his. He waited for a beat then led off in a waltz.

"You mean like this?" he whispered back.

"Dick Grayson you never fail to amaze me. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Oh I'm sure there's plenty."

Bruce sat at the table watching them dance. He turned to his companion Jean, who had arrived rather a little late due to her work commitments.

Bruce had met her at a conference he had attended, where she had been employed as a translator, and had enjoyed her company so much he had asked her to the event.

"Well would you like to dance too?"

"I would love to. I have to say don't they make a lovely couple." Jean said as they stood and moved towards the dance floor.

"Oh my feet are so sore." Terri complained slipping her shoes off and wiggling her toes.

Dick lifted them up onto his knee and rubbed them.

"Is that better?"

"Oh what bliss." Terri lent back in the seat and sighed. "I don't think I have danced so much in ages."

"I hope you are enjoying it." Dick asked her still rubbing.

"Oh it's been wonderful. I have met so many people I never thought I would meet." Terri giggled. "I got a load of autographs. To think I was so worried about coming in the first place. Oh and isn't Lucius a sweetheart?"

"Don't let him hear you call him that he likes to think he's a tough guy. It's the getting in to the event that's the problem but after that it's not too bad." Dick agreed.

"Are you two about ready to leave?" Bruce appeared beside them with Jean on his arm.

"If you want to get off then yes, Terri?"

"What time is it?" Terri asked taking Dicks wrist and trying to read his watch.

"Its 2am." Bruce told her.

"Oh my I hadn't realised it was so late. Yes I think I am about ready to go home please. I don't know if I will be able to get my shoes back on!"

"Come on not to worry." Dick pulled her from the chair.

They made their way across the ballroom and towards the exit.

"It's a bit chilly." Jean remarked

"Not to worry Alfred's there already." Bruce pointed out as he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

Dick swept Terri up into his arms.

"You can't be getting your feet cold."

Terri wrapped her arms around Dick's neck gratefully, tucking her head into his shoulder. By the time they got to the car Alfred had the door open for them and they climbed in.

"I assume we are all going back to the Manor." Alfred asked to confirm his early instructions.

"Yes Alfred. There's been no change in the plans." Bruce informed him.

Alfred skilfully swung the car out and into the main stream of traffic, surprisingly quite heavy for such an early hour. Terri sat with her legs across Dicks knees her head on his shoulder. Her eyes closed. Dick rested his cheek against her head, his eyes closed too.

Jean snuggled closer to Bruce and lifted her head to whisper in his ear.

"Young love eh, doesn't it make you smile?"

Bruce turned his head to whisper back.

"It makes me glad to see Dick so happy."

"Ooh look, what's that?" Jean remarked leaning forward over Bruce to see out of the window.

Bruce turned to see what it was that had caught her attention.

Reflected against the low clouds was a signal that had not been seen for quite a while. A dark shape surrounded by a halo of light.

"I believe it may be what the police call the 'Bat- signal'." Bruce offered.

Dick's eyes snapped open and he dropped his head to look out of the window at the sign.

"I suppose that means there is some crime happening somewhere that the police can't deal with. I wonder sometimes where they would be without Batman and Robin."

"I know what you mean." Bruce nodded.

"Hmm, what's happening?" Terri lifted her head sleepily.

"Look there's the Bat- signal." Dick pointed.

Terri sat forward to see.

"I haven't seen that before."

"We see it now and again."

"At least we know we are safe if they are on the case." Jean pointed out.

"As I understand it they only use it when they have trouble contacting Batman and Robin." Bruce told them. "Well so the Commissioner told me."

"I don't envy them having to be out at night doing what they do." Jean sympathised.

"I hadn't heard of them till I moved here with Mom and Dad. You read such conflicting opinions about them. You know one side says they are a good thing, others that they are just vigilantes. I wouldn't think the police would ask for their help if they were all that bad." Terri said as she settled back against Dick again. "I wonder who they are."

"That my dear is the sixty four million dollar question." Jean told her. "Although I think they both look sort of sexy in those outfits of theirs." She smiled at the thought.

"Hmm." Terri mumbled. "I only saw a couple of pictures but yes I think you're right."

The four of them fell silent as Alfred whisked them out of the city and towards home.

Jean and Bruce climbed out of the car first. Dick followed having again lifted Terri into his arms. He put her down just inside the front doors.

"I'll make you all some hot chocolate as a nightcap." Alfred informed them heading towards the kitchen.

"Oh not for me I'm too tired." Terri called after him. Alfred appeared not to have heard her.

"Come on lets go sit in the lounge. You can't miss Alfred's famous hot chocolate. It's certainly a treat." Bruce told her guiding her into the lounge with his arm around her waist. Dick and Jean followed.

It wasn't long before Alfred arrived with four steaming mugs topped with marshmallows and cream, sprinkled with cocoa.

"Oh wow! Do we drink this or do we need a spoon." Terri exclaimed.

Jean took a tentative sip of hers.

"There goes the diet. Its wonderful." She told Terri.

"You have a chocolate moustache." Terri giggled taking a sip of hers.

"You too now." Jean laughed.

Bruce and Dick just shook their heads at each other.

"Has it worked?" Alfred enquired as he trod quietly back into the lounge.

"Yes they have been out for about five minutes now, so they should be deep." Bruce told him. "Come on Dick you carry Terri up to her room and I will see to Jean."

Dick lifted Terri into his arms again and Bruce followed likewise with Jean. Alfred led the way upstairs.

He held open the door of the guest room allocated to Terri as Dick slipped through and lowered Terri onto the bed.

"I would remove her gown at least young Sir." Alfred suggested.

"Ok." Dick rolled her onto her side to reach the zipper, pulling it down he eased the dress gently down over her hips and legs. He pulled the quilt up over her sleeping form and kissed her gently. Alfred took the gown from the end of the bed and placed it on a hanger, shaking out the creases he hung it from the wardrobe.

Dick bumped into Bruce who was just coming from his room having settled Jean in the same way.

"You ready?"

"Yes let's get on it." Together they hurried through the house and down to the cave.

"What a way to go." Robin remarked as he viewed the two bodies laid side by side.

"Do we know who they are?" Batman asked one of the officers

"Not as yet, but I have a feeling it wont be long before we do. Oh there was this note left addressed to you." The officer stepped away to retrieve the item now sealed in an evidence bag.

"Here you go." He handed the bag to Batman.

"What does it say?" Robin tried to peer over Batman's shoulder.

"It says, 'Just a couple of ends that came loose and needed tidying up. Now we can get back to business as usual'."

"I guess in that case it must be a couple guys from the Corvoni family, given the money shoved in their mouths. I wonder if they came back to try and retrieve some of the counterfeit cash? It certainly was the route of all evil for them"

"Possibly. It looks like Maroni handy work but it's proving it. So its business as usual eh? We look as if we are going to be busy again kid."

"I suppose all good things must end." Robin offered.

Batman relayed the information he had to the police and then satisfied they had done all they could they headed back.

"I'm surprised you didn't put Terri in your room." Batman remarked as they neared the Bat cave .

"Well let's just say she has told me she isn't 'ready' yet, I respect her decision, difficult as it is at times." Robin explained.

"That's fair enough. What was it about her that attracted you to her in the first place?"

"I don't really know its just one of those things you know. What is it the Japanese say? 'Koi no yokan'."

"What?"

"Koi no yokan. It means the sense that when you first meet it will result in love."

"Amazing. I take it then you're really in love with her."

"Yes." Robin answered simply

"Good for you."

"Dick."

"Mmmm."

"Dick wake up."

"Wasthetime?"

"It's almost midday."

"Aw wake me up tomorrow." Dick tried to bury his head in the pillows.

Terri climbed onto the bed and leaned over him trying to nuzzle his neck. She bit his ear gently and Dick rolled over onto his back.

"Ok you have my attention."

"Its late are you not getting up?" Terri shook him.

"There's nothing spoiling is there. I mean we were so late in bed anyway."

"About that. Who took my dress off?"

"I did. You were so fast asleep. I carried you up and thought I had better just take your dress off so you wouldn't spoil it and be more comfortable. Did I do wrong?"

"No I don't suppose so. Thank you. I was just a bit disorientated when I woke up. Thank you for being a real gentleman."

"Come here." Dick put his arms around her and drew her down beside him. "Lets have a couple more hours and then we can grab a late lunch. I dare bet Bruce and Jean haven't stirred yet."

"Well maybe they didn't get as much sleep as us." Terri giggled.

"Oh! Whatever are you implying?" Dick said with mock astonishment.

"Oh you." Terri sat up and slapped him playfully. "Ok another couple of hours it is. You know I do have quite a bad headache. It must be from all the excitement." Terri rubbed her forehead.

"You want a painkiller?"

"Have you some?"

Dick sat up and reached over to his bedside table drawer and took out a packet of ibuprofen. He handed them to Terri.

"You want some water."

"Please."

Dick slipped from the bed and padded over to the bathroom, returning with a glass of water. He handed it to Terri who swallowed two of the tablets with a long drink.

"Thank you." Terri began to get up from the bed as Dick climbed back in.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my room why."

"Stay, please." Dick begged.

Terri stood hesitantly weighing up the options.

"Alright, as long as you promise to be good." She slipped back onto the bed.

"Oh I'm always good." Dick pulled her to him and they both wiggled down into the bed. Both of them were asleep in moments.

"It sounds as if you had a wonderful time." Mrs Bergstrom told Terri after she had related the evening's events to the family.

"It was magical Mom. I can't believe it all happened. I think I must have danced all night. I was so tired I didn't even remember going to bed."

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Dick and I are just going to go see a movie with the other guys. Just something gentle you know?"

"You do have work tomorrow." Terri's Mom pointed out.

"I know Mrs B, and that's why I don't intend to be late back." Dick told her. "I have an early start too."

"I'm certainly looking forward to next weekend. I was telling my hairdresser how we had tickets for Cirque Du Soleil and she was so envious. She reckons you can't get a ticket for neither love nor money."

"It pays to have friends in high places, well at least in the Cirque Company." Dick grinned. "I do sometimes take advantage of Bruce's contacts to get concert tickets. It's a perk I can enjoy and often they would just go to waste. So let me know if there's anyone you fancy seeing and I will see what I can do. Just for you and the family though." Dick offered.

"Why thank you. That's always nice to know."

"Let's get going, we have to meet the guys in half an hour." Terri urged Dick.

"That was wonderful. I have seen them on TV but well live it's even better." Mrs Bergstrom enthused to everyone as they emerged from the arena. "It seems almost impossible to think you are able to do stuff like that Dick."

"Thank you, I think." Dick laughed. "They are good though. Maybe Josh would consider joining them. They did try and persuade me too."

"No way! I enjoyed what I did but I was scared out my wits. I don't know how they managed to do it all." Josh protested.

"Dick is still able to do acrobatics and gymnastics, maybe the marshal arts he and Bruce practice helps keep him supple." Terri suggested.

"Oh yes!" Mr Bergstrom winked at Dick.

"Dad!"

"Look there's the rest of the guys. It's a pity we couldn't get seats all together. Mr and Mrs B we did say we would meet up and go on somewhere after if that's alright by you." Dick interrupted.

"No problem dear you two go on. Are you coming back to ours tonight or yours?"

"Is it alright if we come back to ours, I kinda asked Dick to stay and have Sunday lunch with us?"

"Of course it's alright. I'll make the spare bed up."

"Thanks, we'll see you later. Bye."

Dick and Terri waved as they hurried over to where the others were waiting.

67


End file.
